Resident Evil 4 Sonic Style
by shadrougeforever
Summary: When the president's daughter is kidnaped, it's up to Shadow to save her from the deadly plagas before the whole world falls under the control of the ultimate evil. Some shadamy and some shadouge. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Character Roles**

**Shadow the Hedgehog as Leon Scott Kennedy **

**Amy Rose as Ashley Graham**

**Sonic the Hedgehog as Luis Sera**

**Cream the Rabbit as Ingrid Hunnigan**

**Rouge the Bat as Ada Wong **

**Miles "Tails" Prower as Ramon Salazar**

**Knuckles the Echidna as Bitores Mendez**

**Espio the Chameleon as Jack Krauser**

**Silver the Hedgehog as Osmund Saddler**

**Dr. Eggman as Albert Wesker**

**Vector the Crocodile as Merchant**

**CHAPTER 1-1**

It was a dull day so dull that the sky was grey. Shadow was on a mission to rescue the president's daughter. She was recently kidnaped and was taken somewhere in Europe. He was in a cop car with two European cops to accompany him. He was sitting in the back seat thinking about what happened two years ago when a zombie outbreak spread throughout Racoon City and the government had no choice but to destroy all of Racoon City along with all the zombies in it with a missile.

One of the cops got suspicious about Shadow's quietness and decided to ask him about his reason for being in Europe, "So, hedgehog. What brings you here?"

"I have to rescue the president's daughter. She's been kidnaped", Shadow answered.

The second cop started to laugh, "Shouldn't they hire a professional for this? You don't look like the type of guy for this sort of thing."

Shadow was annoyed by the cop's comment, "The president himself chose me to retrieve the subject so shut your god damn mouth."

The two cops looked at each other for a moment and started to laugh.

Shadow leaned his back against the seat and crossed his arms.

The cop on the passenger side of the car pointed to the left side of the dusty road, "Hey stop over here for a minute I gotta piss."

The cop that was driving pulled over and allowed the second cop to get out of the car.

While the other cop was pissing, Shadow glared at the cop that was driving, "I'll never get this case solved with you two morons slowing me down. I can walk faster than this."

The cop began to look out the window to take his mind off of Shadow, "Hey hedgehog, calm down."

"For the last time, cop. It's Shadow."

"Well Shadow, calm your ass down you're starting to give me a headache."

He held his fist up at the cop's head without him noticing. He muttered, "I'll give you a headache all right."

The cop looked back at him with curiosity knowing that he said something, "What did you say?"

He leaned back against the seat and looked in a different direction, "Nothing."

The cop looked back out the window wondering what was taking the second cop so long, "Hey hurry up! This hedgehog is killing me!"

"Fuck you!" Shadow shouted.

The second cop just finished pissing and started to walk back to the car until he thought he heard something in the woods. He quickly spun around and saw nothing. He scratched his head, "It's cold out here. I think that's effecting my wild imagination." He got to the car, got in it, and was greeted by Shadow.

"About time!" Shadow shouted.

"Shut up", the cop said back.

As the time passed by, they came across a bridge and once they crossed it, they stopped from there.

The cop that was driving the car faced Shadow, "Well hedgehog, we're finally here."

"Took long enough", Shadow said in a low voice. He began to get out of the car while taking out a handgun and loading it with bullets.

The cop that was driving the car just stared at the gun, "Since when do you need a gun?"

"You think the one's who kidnaped the president's daughter won't have guns?"

"Whatever you say?"

"Aren't you two coming along?"

The second cop looked over to Shadow, "No way. Walking through spooky woods on a day like this scares us. You're on your own."

The black hedgehog turned his back and began to walk away, "Wimps", he muttered.

"Hey!" One of the cops shouted from the car.

Then Shadow heard something beeping in his coat pocket. "My communicator." He took the device out of his pocket and on the monitor showed a young tan rabbit. "Huh? Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Cream the Rabbit. I'll be assisting you as you proceed on with your mission."

Shadow was in complete silence for the moment, "Uh...you look kinda young for this."

"Oh it's okay. The government tells me what to tell you."

"Okay...we could go along with that."

"Anyway you do remember your assignment right?"

"I've heard it over a million times all ready I know."

The rabbit started to laugh, "Then I suggest you get to it. Oh and good luck." Afterwards she cut off her communicator.

He put his communicator in his coat pocket and sighed, "Everything just gets weirder and weirder around here." He looked ahead of him and saw an old house, "Hmm, I wonder if anyone in there could help me." He began to walk towards the house while nervously looking around in the tress glancing at crows flying around. As he got closer to the house, he noticed the door was open. "What? What's the door doing open?" He approached the house slowly and started to walk up the weak wooden boards on the steps. He walked into the house with caution. He took out his gun and held it tightly in his hands. As he walked down a dark hallway, he saw light at the end and walked towards it. When he went towards the light and walked around the corner, he saw a man staring at the fire in his fireplace. With relief Shadow placed his gun back in his coat pocket and began to walk up to the man, "Uh excuse me, sir?"

The man turned around glaring at Shadow.

Shadow took out a picture of a pink hedgehog girl from his pants pocket and showed it to the man, "Have you seen this girl anywhere?"

The man then started to talk in Spanish.

Shadow didn't know what he said, but he sounded pretty upset. "Well I'm sorry I bothered you." He began to place the picture back in his pants pocket not knowing that the man was reaching for an axe beside his fireplace.

The man began to strike the axe down on Shadow, but after when Shadow was done placing the photo back in his pocket, he looked up and saw the man before he could stab him with the axe.

Shadow jumped back and took out his gun pointing it at the man, "Freeze!"

The man still approached him slowly with his axe raise in the air.

"I said freeze!"

Still the man kept coming.

Now Shadow had no choice but to shoot him. He placed his finger on the trigger and quickly shoot the man in the right side of his chest.

The man fell to the dirty floor dead.

Shadow stared at the body for a moment, "He wasn't a zombie." Then he heard a vehicle starting up. He quickly ran over to the window and saw a huge truck run into the police car and afterwards saw about three other men standing outside with pitchforks in their hands. He looked away from the window, "Shit." He ran over to the door he came out of and saw that it was closed and something was preventing the door from opening. "Damn!" He went back to the room where he killed the man and saw an upstairs. "That's my ticket outta here." Before he could go upstairs his communicator beeped again. He sighed, "Not again." He took it out of his coat pocket and turned it on. Cream appeared looking happy.

"Is everything all right? I just wanted to check on you."

"Bad question."

"What happened?"

"I tried to get some information out of a local, but he pulled an axe on me. I had no choice but to silence him."

"Silence him? You mean you took his voice away?"

"No! Look call me back later okay?" He turned off the communicator and placed it back in his pocket. "Now to get the hell out of here." When he got to the stairs, he saw over five human skulls with bugs crawling over them on the table near the stairs. Shadow backed away from the table a bit, "Ugh! Why me?" He quickly ran upstairs and saw a window and looked down to the ground. It seemed like a long way down, "Looks like I have no other choice." He walked back and quickly ran towards the window and jumped out of it. He landed on the ground without breaking any of his limps. He stood from the ground and heard voices behind him. He quickly spun around and saw more men like the one he killed with pitchforks in their hands. He took out his gun and pointed it at one of the men, "Great", he muttered. "Just great." He shot the man in his head and did the same to the rest of them. Afterwards he looked over to the bridge and noticed the police car gone. He ran over to the bridge and saw that the bridge had collapsed down to into the water. He looked down at the water and saw the police car turned over. "Aw fuck..." He had hoped that the rest of the cops were okay. He looked away from the bridge and decided to walk around the woods a little more.

As he got deeper in the woods, he saw a white dog ahead of him whining like he was in pain, 'I hope that dog isn't crazy.' He slowly walked up to the dog and noticed that it's hind leg was caught in a bear trap. He decided to kneel down towards the dog and take off the trap from his leg.

The dog quickly jumped away from the trap and limped over to Shadow licking him in the face showing him his gratitude.

Shadow smiled a bit, "You're one lucky dog."

The dog stopped licking his face and ran deep in the woods.

Afterwards Shadow looked down at the bloody bear trap that was laying in the leaves blending in with the ground, "I'd better look out for these things before I get caught in them." he proceeded on through the woods and soon he found a small shed. With curiosity, Shadow slowly walked inside and saw nothing suspicious. He just saw dusty wooden boxes and a few green plants. "Nothing here. Maybe I need to walk deeper in these woods." As he was about to walk out of the shed, he saw on the wall a woman with a pitchfork stuck to her forehead and blood was dripping from her skull like she was killed not to long ago. Shadow stared at her bloody body and her badly wounded face. "It looks like she was just killed. I gotta find her fast." He quickly left the shed and ahead of him, he saw more men ahead of him.

They were just standing there looking around.

"Great more of these bastards." He took out his gun, "I'm going to make this quick." He pointed his gun at one and shot him in the back.

The man fell to the ground dead.

Shadow smiled, "These guys are a lot easier to kill than zombies."

Two more men came at him with their axes and pitchforks.

"Heh, I guess it's a good thing these guys don't have an advanced civilization." He took his gun and shot them both in their chests. He began to run the rest of the way until he came to a door. He raised an eyebrow, "First crazy men come after me with livestock tools as weapons, now a door appears in the middle of the woods. What next?" He decided to go through the door to find out what was on the other side. Once he went through it he saw a path leading to a small village. He thought he saw something on fire in the center of the village. "What the..." He stood behind a tree and took out his binoculars. He looked through them and zoomed into where the fire was at. It looked like a giant hook was stabbed through a man and was set on fire with a lot of hay on the bottom of it to keep the fire in place. "Damn it, it's one of the officers." He continued to look around and saw a swarm of villagers taking care of cattle. This time there were men and women walking around with pitchforks and axes in their hands. He took his binoculars away from his eyes and tried to think of a way to avoid the villagers. "I'll have to get past these bastards to proceed on." He took out his gun, "Well here goes nothing."

Once he ran into the village, all the villagers started to shout in Spanish and take out their weapons and run towards him.

Shadow shot a woman in the head and she fell to the ground dropping her axe beside her. Soon there was an ambush of villagers surrounding him. Shadow thought he should go into the house that was near him and he did. He ran into the house and slammed the door behind him. "Why these people?" He then heard a chainsaw noise from outside. "God no." He looked out the window and saw a man with a potato sack on his head and a chainsaw running in his hands. He looked away from the window, "Damn it a chainsaw!" He spotted a desk near the wall and pushed it in front of the door hoping that it will hold for a long while. He heard the glass breaking from upstairs and assumed they were breaking in. "Shit!" He took out his gun and ran upstairs. When he got upstairs, he saw the villagers breaking in through the window. There were two of them up there. He shot one of them in the chest and the other in the side. He looked over to the bed and saw a window beside it with a ladder below it. He looked down the window and saw an axe being thrown at him, but he dodged it. He looked away from the window, "Why are these people after me?" He began to think, "Hmm, they could be working with the person who kidnaped Amy." He heard groaning behind him so he took his gun and without looking shot her in her through he chin.

The woman fell to the ground dead.

"I'll just have to figure it out on my own." He heard the chainsaw noise get closer. He looked over to the other window and saw the man with the chainsaw in his hands coming through the already broken window. Shadow ran into a corner of the room and started to shoot at the man, but it seemed to have no effect on him, "Huh? The others died! Why can't you!" He panicked and dropped his gun to the floor and shut his eyes awaiting his death.

The man walked up to him with his chainsaw near his neck until a church bell rung. He lured his chainsaw away from Shadow's neck. "Lord Silver", was the only thing Shadow understood from him. He began to walk downstairs to outside.

Shadow sighed in relief and picked up his gun from the floor. He ran downstairs and went outside noticing all the villagers had went into a black door with a red insignia sign on it. After everyone went inside and shut the door behind them, Shadow ran up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. He hit the door with his fist, "Damn! It's locked!" He looked away from the door and remembered what that man with the chainsaw had said. "Lord...Silver? I don't know what he was talking about, but why do I have a feeling that my grave lies within all this." He looked around the village and sighed, "At least they left me alone for a while." He looked over to the right of him and saw another door, "Maybe that door isn't locked." He walked through that door and found himself in a field full of cows and chickens. "Ugh it smells like shit over here. I just hope I don't step in any." He saw another door ahead of him, "Another one." When he was about to walk into the door, he smelled something awful and it wasn't cow shit. He looked over to a shed and saw a big wagon filled with many bloody corpses of villagers with flies surrounding them beside it. He felt like he was going to throw up, "I gotta get a better job." He went through the door and saw a long path down towards the woods. He looked around and didn't see any villagers around him, "It looks safe." He started to walk down the path until he heard something from above him. He looked up and saw a boulder coming at him. He started to run down the path as fast as he could hoping that he could outrun the boulder. He then jumped over to the side and watched as the boulder hit the trees. He panted heavily and didn't get off the ground for a while, "Once again. Why me?" He then saw a dark tunnel ahead of him. He got off the ground and went into the tunnel. As he walked through the tunnel, he saw bats flying around him but they never bothered him. He headed for the opening of the tunnel and he saw an old house ahead of him guarded by more villagers, 'Shit.' He took out his gun and held it tightly in his grip. He saw one man with a torch in one hand and a dynamite stick in the other. "Damn."

The man spotted Shadow and started to shout to let the out villagers know. He took his torch and lit the dynamite stick and threw it at Shadow.

Shadow quickly ran away from his aim and the dynamite exploded without Shadow being in the way. He took his gun and began to shoot all the villagers easily. Afterwards he made it towards the old house. When he was standing on the steps, he heard a banging noise from the inside. He looked down on the door knob and saw a lock on it. He pointed his gun at the lock and shot the lock off. He kicked the door open and walked inside. The inside of the house was dusty and dark. He walked down the hallways and saw two small red lights on each side of the walls. "Something's wrong." He stood back from the red lights, picked up a small rock from the floor and threw it towards the center of the hallway. Once the rock touched the center of the hallway, it exploded. His eyes widened, "Great now they want to blow me to bits. It's a good thing I saw that coming." He began to proceed on and the banging seemed to get louder and louder. Soon he reached a room with some of the roof missing from the corner of the room making some of the light from outside shine into the room. Ahead of him, he saw a large wardrobe with the doors moving. He slowly walked up to it and unlocked the doors. Once he did that, a blue hedgehog fell out of it with tape around his mouth and his hands tied behind his back. Shadow had his gun pointed at him looking like he didn't trust him. He took his free hand and pulled the tape off the blue hedgehog's mouth.

He yelped as he pulled the tape off his mouth, "Watch it, buddy! That hurts more than you think."

Shadow raised an eyebrow and rolled him over to his stomach untiing his hands from behind him, "You speak English?"

"Yeah what of it?"

Shadow placed his gun in his vest in the inside of his coat, "What were you doing tied up in there?"

"None of your business but I do have a question for you. Do you have any cigarettes?"

He shook his head a bit, "Got gum."

Then they both heard footsteps approaching them. They looked behind them and saw a red echidna wearing a green coat with two men belonging to the village behind him.

Shadow and the blue hedgehog stood from the floor.

Shadow looked over to the hedgehog, "Who's that?"

"Great, the big cheese."

"What?"

The red echidna clenched his fists like he was going to fight them.

Shadow ran up to him and tried to kick him, but the echidna grabbed his foot and threw him towards the blue hedgehog knocking them both unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1-2**

It was black, pitch black but he heard a strange voice. He could actually understand what he was saying. He was unconscious and he could somehow feel something being ejected into his neck.

The strange voice started to laugh a little, "Now, we will give you our power and soon send you back from where you came from. You foolish hedgehog. Saving her will definitely be the death of you."

Shadow then immediately woke up and found himself in a whole different room. He was trying to get up but he was tied to the blue hedgehog on the floor. He started to hit him with his arm. "Hey, you! Wake up!"

The hedgehog yawned and finally woke up looking around the room as well, "Son of a bitch. Not again."

Shadow tried to look over to him, "You mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"At least tell me your name."

The blue hedgehog sighed, "I guess so. The name's Sonic the Hedgehog, but you can call me Sonic. Yours?"

"Shadow."

"Shadow huh? So uh what are you doing here?"

He took out the photo of the pink hedgehog and showed it to Sonic, "Have you seen this girl?"

"What are you a cop?"

Shadow remained silent.

A smile showed on Sonic's lips, "I'm guessing that's the president's daughter am I right?"

"That was too good of a guess. You're somehow involved in this aren't you? You're working with them."

"Hold on cop, you saw how they locked me in that wardrobe didn't you? I just so happened to quit their little game. I betrayed them", he said with a smirk.

"Sonic."

"What?"

"Tell me what are they planning to do with her."

"Well..." As Sonic was about to explain, he saw a bloody man villager dragging a bloody pick axe. "Oh shit!"

Shadow looked over to the bloody man as well. "Damn!"

They tried to get away from him, but they couldn't go far because they were tied together.

"Do something, cop!" Sonic shouted.

"You first."

The man raised the pick axe in the air.

Shadow and Sonic tried to part from each other and the pick axe struck down on the chain that was holding them together and broke it. They both separated from each other and fell on the floor.

The man pulled his weapon from the ground and raised it towards Shadow.

Shadow raised his foot in the air and used it to send the man into the wall.

The bloody villager fell to the floor landing on his head, breaking his neck.

"That's it I'm getting the hell out of here!" Sonic panicked and started to run out of the room.

Shadow looked over to the exit, "Sonic, wait!" It was too late Sonic was already gone. He got off the floor and crossed his arms, "I guess this means I'm on my own again." He heard something beep in his pocket. He took out his communicator and saw a relieved rabbit.

She sighed, "Thank goodness you're all right. I kept calling you but you never answered."

"Sorry Cream, something happened and it's all a big blur."

"Well I'll try to find out what's going on. In the meantime you look for the subject. Now get going." She cut off the communicator.

Shadow placed the device back in his pocket, "Okay I'm officially sick of being told what to do by a little girl." He began to leave the room. While he was walking down the short hallway, he heard a voice calling him.

"Hey, stranger."

Shadow looked over to a window beside him and saw a green crocodile wearing a blue cloak. "Uh you talking to me?"

"Of course I'm talking to you. Come over here, stranger."

The man was strange, but somehow Shadow was willing to trust him. He saw the door and opened it. Once he stepped outside, he started to shiver a bit because it was so windy. "Well...I'm not in the village anymore that's for sure." Ahead of him, he saw a huge door, but he didn't go through it. Instead he walked over to the wall and looked through one of the cracks and saw a swarm of villagers walking around with their weapons in their hands. Shadow quickly looked away and took out his gun. Now he was just staring at it, "I'm going to need more ammo." He looked away from his gun, "I should go check with that strange man." He went behind the house and saw the green crocodile smiling at him.

He started to laugh, "I may have a solution to your problem, stranger."

"You do? Wait a minute, who are you anyway?"

"A friendly merchant is all." He opened the inside of his cloak and many guns and ammo were shown.

Shadow's mouth dropped, "Whe-where'd you get all those weapons!"

"I got my sources. You want?"

"Wait, don't I have to get money from this country to buy those?"

The merchant nodded.

"Well I can't buy anything", he was about to walk away.

"Hold it, stranger."

Shadow turned to face him again.

"I could give you one item for free."

"Free? Well what would you recommend? I really need something stronger than a nine millimeter handgun."

The merchant started to look through his cloak until he found what he was looking for, "Ah here we are." He showed a very powerful looking magnum to Shadow. "What about this, stranger? This is called the broken butterfly, but you can call it a magnum."

He took the magnum out of the merchant's hand and started to look at it and looked back at the merchant, "This is perfect." He checked the chamber for any bullets but didn't see any. "You have any bullets?"

The merchant reached in his cloak for bullets and when he found them, he handed them to Shadow, "There you are, stranger."

"Thanks, but stop calling me stranger. It's getting annoying", he began to walk away.

"Whatever you say, stranger", the merchant said back as Shadow walked away.

Shadow placed the magnum in his pocket and took out his handgun instead, "I won't need that unless I come in contact with something like that guy with the chainsaw." He stood in front the door and kicked it open startling the villagers that was walking around.

All of the villagers immediately came towards him with their axes, pitchforks, torches, and hatchets.

Shadow smirked, "This is going to be cake." He took his gun and started to shoot the villagers anywhere he could hit them. It wouldn't matter, they would all die no matter where he shot them at. More of them were still coming so he placed his gun back in his pocket. He clenched his fists, "Maybe I should have a little fun." He ran towards a man and kicked a pitchfork out of his hand. He grabbed his arm and threw him at the other villagers behind him. Afterwards he raised his fist in the air and punched a woman in her face and made her fall to the ground with a bloody nose. He started to look around, "Okay I'm bored. There's gotta be an exit around here somewhere." He looked over to where a villager that he shot and saw a door behind his dead body. "There's one." He started to jump over the rest of the villagers to get to the door. When he got to the door, he kicked the dead body away from the door and went through it. Once he went through the door, he saw a pathway that looked clear of any villagers. He started to walk down the pathway and soon came to another door. He went inside it and everything looked like an underground passageway. Water was dripping from the ceilings and onto the floor. He then saw two villagers coming beside him with torches in their hands. One was a man and the other was a woman. Shadow ran up to a man kicked him in the face, knocking the torch out of his hand.

He fell to the ground, but was picked up by Shadow with his hand around his neck. He threw his body towards the woman making them both fall to the ground with the man on top of her.

Shadow picked the flaming torch off the ground and looked over to the two villagers, "Perfect formation." He quickly took the torch and stabbed the flaming wooden stick through them. He smiled and went through the next door. As he fought more villagers along the way, he finally found a way out of the sewer like tunnel. He climbed up the ladder and as soon as he reached the top, he was startled by a black crow staring at him. He glared at the bird, "I don't need to take any of your sympathy."

With that the bird flew away into the grey looking sky.

Shadow got out of the hole and looked around a bit seeing no villagers anywhere though he saw a house ahead of him. He got off the ground and started to walk towards the house until he saw two red lights on each tree beside him. He looked down and saw two bear traps set under that. He jumped back and smiled as he took out his handgun and pointed it at the center of the string that was connected to the dynamite packs. "They have to do way better than that." He pulled the trigger on his gun and shot at the string making the dynamite explode. After the explosion, he jumped over the traps that was set on the ground. He ran towards the house and headed for the door, but it was locked. "Oh come on!" He stared at the door and noticed a weird control panel that had some kind of weird symbol on it. "Huh? What's this?" He looked down at the control panel and pushed an arrow that was facing up. The symbol then changed shape. Shadow started to scratch his head, "I do not have time for a brain buster." He looked at the symbol again. "That insignia looks...familiar." He thought back to the village and the black door he was trying to get into was locked. That door had the same insignia on it. "That's it!" He pushed an arrow that was facing the left and the door had made a noise meaning it was unlocked. He turned the doorknob and went inside. It looked like a small bedroom. "Maybe I should look around." He started to look around and that's when he found a brown wardrobe. He started to walk towards it, "I hope someone else doesn't fall out of here." He opened it and saw nothing in there except a box of gold coins. He picked up the box, took one of the gold coins out of the box, and looked at it. "This must be money." He smirked, "Now I can buy more weapons from that weird merchant guy." He took some of the coins out of the box and shoved it in his pockets. Afterwards he saw something shining over to the other side of the room. He walked over to it and saw there was a key in a fancy box. He took it out of the box and stared at the key. There was the same insignia on top of the key. "This must go to that black door I saw in the village." He saw the door ahead of him. When he was about to go through it, he heard voices on the other side. He slowly opened the door and was in a hallway. He didn't see anything until he heard footsteps behind him. When he turned around he was grabbed around the neck by the red echidna.

The red echidna looked into his red eyes noticing that they were glowing a bit. He dropped him to the floor.

Shadow quickly crawled away from him while holding his neck coughing a bit.

"You have the same blood as our savior, but nonetheless you're still a rat and can't be trusted", the red echidna walked into the door that Shadow just came out of. Shadow nervously stood from the floor still holding his neck, "Stupid fuck", he said in a low tone. "What did he mean by 'same blood'?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 1-3**

Shadow's communicator beeped. He took it out of his pocket and answered it, "What's up, Cream?"

"Shadow, I found some interesting information about the villagers."

"Well lets hear it."

"The villagers call themselves the Los Ganados."

"Los Ganados? That's a mouthful. Anything else?"

She nodded, "We have reason to believe that they may be keeping the subject in a church."

"A church? Yeah I think there is a church around here. I think it's near the village too. I'll check it out. By the way I just ran into the chief of the village."

"Oh are you hurt?"

He shook his head, "Not really, but he said something about the same blood. I'm not sure what he meant."

"You'll figure it out in time. Good luck, Shadow." She shut the communicator off.

Shadow placed his communicator back in his pocket and looked at the door that the red echidna went in. He took his handgun out of his pocket, "That son of a bitch is going down." He kicked the door open and as soon as he went into the room, he was grabbed by his arm and the gun was knocked out of his hand and slid on the floor in a distance away from where he couldn't reach it.

The red echidna pushed Shadow down to the floor and set his foot on top of his chest. It seemed that he was about to kill Shadow until he was shot in the back and the bullets had bounced back off his back and hit the mirror that was hanging on the wall. He turned around, looked in the mirror, and saw a woman wearing a red dress with a machine gun in her hand smiling. He looked over to the window and saw her hanging from a grappling gun.

The strange woman placed her gun back in her garter and used her grappling gun to go up towards the roof.

As the red echidna ran towards the window and jumped out of it, shattering the window into pieces.

Shadow quickly got off the floor and picked up his gun. He walked towards the window and started to look around for the woman or the red echidna, but he didn't see neither of them. "Woman in red. That's somehow...familiar", he decided to get off the subject. He looked at the door, "Maybe I should go check out that door in the village now." He went through the door and was back in the hallway. He went downstairs and started to check around the room. He saw a door near the stairs and slowly opened it. It looked like a small bathroom and a man was in there.

The man quickly spun around and started to grab Shadow around his neck.

Shadow quickly took out his combat knife, stabbed the man in his stomach, and kicked him off him.

The man fell to the ground holding his bleeding stomach.

Shadow took out his gun and shot the man in his head making him die a quick death. He lowered his gun and stared at his dead body for a while until it had all of a sudden melted on the floor. His eyes widened, "His whole body...melted into the floor. I've never seen that before. Maybe their not normal after all. If they're not zombies and they're not humans, what exactly are they?" He took his eyes away from the floor where the body melted on. He started to look at the paintings on the wall. He saw one picture that caught his eye. One painting was of a church and it had the same insignia that was everywhere else on top of the roof. "That must be where Amy's hiding. I hope she's still safe." He saw another door beside an old typewriter. He went through the door and saw two men with pitchforks in their hands and a man with a chainsaw in between them.

The man with the chainsaw started it up and started to come towards Shadow with his chainsaw raised in the air along with the other two men coming as well.

"Damn, him again", Shadow placed his handgun back in his pocket and got out the magnum that he bought from the merchant. He loaded it with bullets and pointed it at the man with the chainsaw, 'I hope this works.' he pulled the trigger and the bullet had shot into the man's chest knocking him back killing him instantly. Shadow smiled and pointed the gun at the other two men shooting them in the head making their heads explode.

The ganado's bodies melted into the ground.

Shadow stared at his gun, "This broken butterfly sure kicks ass." He started to run down a pathway through the woods until he saw a door that was being guarded by ganados. He took his gun, pointed it at a woman's head, and pulled the trigger making her head explode into pieces.

The rest of the ganados pointed and shouted at Shadow coming at him with their weapons.

With ease, Shadow shot all of their heads off and ran towards the door they were guarding. The door had a large piece of wood on it preventing the door from opening on the outside. He took the large piece of wood off it and went through the door. Once he went through the door, he found himself back in the village. "I'm back in the village. Now I can go through that black door." As he headed down the path he was on, he heard voices near him meaning the ganados were coming for him. He checked the bullets in his gun and he didn't have many. "That crocodile didn't give me that many bullets. I'd better use this unless I really need too." He put the magnum back in his pocket and took out his handgun. He looked ahead of him and saw about six ganados ahead of him approaching him slowly. He took his handgun and started to shoot them easily. He ran past them while shooting them at the same time until he finally got to the black door with the weird insignia on it. He searched for the key through his pocket until he finally found it.

There were still ganados behind him with their pitchforks and hatchets raised in the air.

"Please god let this work", he quickly placed the key in the key hole and turned the door knob making the door open.

A man raised his hatchet in the air about to throw it at Shadow.

Shadow ran into the building and shut the door behind him making the hatchet hit the door. He looked around the small room not seeing any ganados in sight. There wasn't much to that room, so he walked into the next and saw a secret door on the floor. He opened it and jumped down. It looked like an underground passage. He still saw no ganados, it looked pretty safe. He walked around a corner and he was startled by a green crocodile making him draw his handgun out.

He raised his hand in the air, "Hello again, stranger."

He placed his gun back in his pocket, "It's you. How did you get down here?"

"Quit asking questions and buy something, stranger."

Shadow then remembered that he had found some gold coins and had put them in his pocket. He took them out and showed them to the merchant.

"Want a new weapon?"

"Uh no, I'm pretty happy with the guns I have...for now anyway. I just want some more handgun and magnum bullets. Will this cover it?"

The merchant took the coins from his hand and handed him more bullets, "There you are. Be careful out there. Those people mean business."

Shadow saw a door near the merchant, "Uh thanks. Does this door lead to a church?"

The crocodile nodded, "Sure does. It's just through that door. You can't miss it."

"Thanks", he went through the door and was in a small room. The only thing in there was a ladder. He climbed up the ladder and once he made it to the top, he was surrounded by trees and the sky had turned a little darker than it was. He got off the ground and started to walk down a path until he saw a church with the insignia symbol on top of it. "That's it. I finally made it. Now I can rescue Amy and we can both get the hell out of here." As he approached the church, he looked around the graveyard and stared at more weird symbols on top of the tombstones with crows standing on them. Soon he heard voices ahead of him, "Oh no, not more of these bastards." He took out his handgun and ran up the hill ahead of him spotting three villagers ahead of him.

One of them lit a dynamite stick and started to run towards Shadow.

Shadow pointed his gun at the dynamite stick and shot at it making the dynamite blow the villager and the rest of them up. Afterwards Shadow ran up the steps of the church and tried to turn the knob but couldn't. It was locked. He hit the door with his fist, "Shit! I was so fucking close! What the hell!" He reached for his communicator, "That's it, I'm calling that brat!"

Soon Cream appeared on the monitor noticing Shadow looking pissed off.

"Cream, we got a problem."

"What problem?"

"I made it to the church and now the door's locked. I can't get in."

Cream sighed, "Didn't they teach you how to pick locks back at the academy?"

"Heh, I must've skipped that class a couple of times."

"Is there anything unusual with the door."

Shadow looked around the door and saw a big circle carved into the door, "Well there's a giant hole in it."

"Maybe something fits. You just have to find something that's round and that's exactly that size."

"Okay I'll get on it", he shut off the communicator and placed it back in his pocket. He looked over to the right of him and saw another path leading to a bridge. He walked down the steps of the church and followed the path then ended up on a bridge. He looked down at the water and was a little nervous about the long fall down, "I'd hate to fall down there." He looked away from the water and looked ahead of him seeing that a woman was coming towards him with a sharp knife in her hand. He raised his gun at her head and shot her.

She dropped her knife on the ground and fell off the bridge and into the water.

He continued to walk on the bridge and soon came to another door. He went through it and was in an empty area of land. He heard strange noises coming from somewhere. He began to look around until he spotted a giant door off in a distance. He heard more noises coming from it. The noises sounded like a groaning noise. He stepped back from the door and looked around again and spotted another door. "I think I'll leave that door alone for now", he never wanted to admit to himself that he was scared. He went through the next door and there was a big hill ahead of him. He began to walk the hill until a boulder rolled down the cliff from above him. He started to run down the hill, "Not again!"

The boulder began to get closer to him, until Shadow jumped over to the side and the boulder had missed him. It bursted into pieces when it smashed into a wall of other rocks.

Shadow noticed that he was at a lake. He saw another bridge, but it was a lot more closer to the water and ganados were all around it. He took out his handgun and reloaded it with bullets. He pointed his gun at the first villager until he spotted two red lights behind him. He smirked and pointed at one of the red lights.

By the time the ganado saw him, he was already blown into pieces. With that, the other ganados heard and saw the explosion and began run over to Shadow.

Shadow run up to them as well and just shot them anywhere on their bodies. Though he wasn't comfortable fighting on the bridge. It had a ton of holes in it and it didn't look very stable, but he never fell through which was a surprise. He had taken out half of the ganados until he decided to leave the rest of them and proceeded on. He ran off the bridge and came to a shed, but two men were in it with axes in their hands. He didn't fight them, instead he ran up another path and came to another door. He was still near the lake, but this time he saw no ganados around. He looked around and saw two paths. He decided to take the left path first. He walked over there and all he saw was a perfect view of the lake. He walked closer and he saw two ganados in a motorboat. He couldn't see so well far away so he took out his binoculars and looked closer.

The two men ganados stopped the boat and threw a corpse of a cop in the water.

"Shit", he muttered.

After when the two men left, a giant monster fish arose from the deepwater and ate the dead man in one bite. It went back into the water leaving some blood of the corpse floating on top of the water.

He took his binoculars away from his eyes, "What the hell?" Was the only thing he said at the moment. He slowly turned away and began to walk on the next path. He saw two cabins along the way, but he never looked in them. He figured that the key to unlock the church door wouldn't be hidden in such obvious places. He spotted another motorboat on the dock ahead of him. "Well...the path leads here. I guess I have to go across the lake to move on. Damn...damn it all", he really didn't want to go near the water, but knowing that the only reason he was there, was because he had to bring Amy home safe and unharmed. He had to do it, to save her. He got into the boat and started the engine. He began to go towards the other side. He nervously looked around for the giant fish monster, but didn't see it so far, until the boat started to shake. "What the-" Then the giant monster fish came from the water and tried to attack Shadow, but it fell back into the water. He started to look around for the creature again, "Damn!"

Underneath the water, the creature's skin scrapped against the bottom of the boat and the anchor grabbed on its skin making it pull on the boat.

The rope of the anchor was set around Shadow's foot. He looked down and saw the rope wrap around his ankle. The fish made the boat and Shadow drag along with it. Shadow had reached for a harpoon on the floor of the boat. There was three of them. He hoped that they were enough to kill the creature. He aimed it at the back of the fish.

It let out a cry of agony as its blood had risen from the fish's flesh and scattered all in the water. It spun around and hit the boat knocking Shadow out of it.

Shadow fell into the dirty water, but luckily for him he knew how to swim. He spit the water out of his mouth, "Ugh, this water sure tastes like shit." He looked ahead of him and saw the fish coming after him. He began to swim as fast as he could to the boat. When he got to the boat, he quickly got in it and reached for another harpoon. This time the creature had its mouth open. He aimed down the creature's throat.

The fish began to scream in pain louder and fell into the water sinking into the depths of the lake.

As the fish began to sink towards the bottom, Shadow would be dragged along with it. The rope tightened around Shadow's ankle making him feel pain. He took his combat knife and started to cut the rope before he would sink down to the bottom along with the fish creature. Lucky for him he successfully cut the rope off his ankle just in time.

The large monstrous fish sunk down to the bottom dead with the harpoon still shoved down it's throat.

Shadow then fell to the floor of the boat not feeling very well after the fight. He got back up and continued to cross the lake. After when he did that, he found another cabin. He flung the door open and just fell unconscious on the dusty floor.

**N/A: Most of you will notice that the lines of the chapter is more spaced than usual. I don't know when I'll fix the problem, but I'll probably fix it when I'm working on my next story. So this shouldn't effect anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 2-1**

While Shadow was unconscious on the floor, he felt like he could feel something inside of him. He slowly got off the floor and started to cough a bit in his hand. When he took his hand away from his mouth he saw blood all over his white glove. He took his eyes off the blood and saw something arising all over his arms. He stared at it and then started to scream.

Shadow quickly got off the dusty floor and looked at his arms and sighed, "It was only a dream." He touched his neck trying to feel the mark of the needle, but he couldn't find it. "Maybe that weird dream I had, wasn't a dream at all." He heard something beeping, so he reached in his pocket and took out his communicator.

Cream showed up on the monitor worried, "Shadow? What happened? I haven't heard from you for hours."

"I'm sorry I got you worried like that. I wasn't feeling that well so I fell unconscious."

She raised an eyebrow, "Shadow, I have a feeling something is wrong with your body."

"I'm all over it. Maybe I'll run into the blue hedgehog again. Maybe he can tell me what's wrong with me."

"Blue hedgehog?"

"Don't worry about it. Did you find out anything new?"

"I found out that something called the plagas, is something that is inside of the villagers."

"Plagas?"

"Yeah, it's hard to describe them but they look related to an insect somehow. They appear on the head of those ganados. It's hard to tell when the ganados will do that."

"Thanks for the information, Cream. Well, I'll proceed on with my mission." He turned off the communicator, placed it back in his pocket, and faced the door of the cabin. He went through the door and the sky had turned to nightfall with rain, thunder, and lightning in the sky. He saw torches lit everywhere. He spotted a sign pointing towards a door ahead of him. The sign read, 'Waterfall.' He decided to go through the door. Once he went through the door, he saw two villagers approaching without weapons in their hands. He smirked and took out his handgun and shot the two villagers in the head.

Both of their heads exploded into pieces which was a surprise to Shadow.

Shadow looked at his handgun, "Am I using the right gun for these guys?" He looked back over to the villagers and saw them still walking towards him. "What the-" He then saw a new head growing in place of the old head.

The new head had two bulge eyes on each side of the head and an axe like weapon swinging from its head.

Shadow took his handgun and started to shoot at it everywhere on its body except for the head. He stopped shooting at it and leaned against the door. "Damn, how am I suppose to kill that thing?" He took his gun and pointed it at its head and shot it making the head explode. "That's it. Its weak spot is the head." He pointed his gun at the second ganado and his head came off but the head with the axe like weapon was swinging around. He shot another round to head and he died with his body melting into the ground. "I guess those things were the plagas", he said as he reloaded his gun with more bullets. He began to walk down the path until he came across a huge stream of water. The only way to cross it was to jump on the three wide wooden boards in front of him. He jumped across them and ended up on a cliff. He walked to the end of the cliff and looked down seeing that he needed a way down somehow. He then finally found a rope near it so he could climb down. He used the rope and started to climb down it. Once he reached the bottom, he saw a waterfall along a bridge. He walked on the bridge about to go through the waterfall until three villagers came out of it with axes in their hands. Shadow backed away from the group and then bumped into another pack behind him. Soon he was surrounded by them. He clenched his fists, "Come get some."

One of them tried to hit Shadow with a flaming torch, but missed.

He took the torch out of his hand and took the fire and shoved it through his neck.

The ganado screamed in pain, ran off the bridge, and jumped into the water.

Shadow ran up to two ganados with a hatchet in each of their hands and kicked them both in the face making them drop their two hatchets. He picked the two hatchets off the ground and stabbed the two ganados in their chests with them. After when they died, he took the two bloody blades out of their chests and turned to the last remaining four ganados.

They looked around a bit and started to run away.

Quickly Shadow took one of the hatchets in his hands and threw it at one ganado and stabbed him through his stomach and the one in front of him was killed as well. Shadow took the second hatchet and did the same. Shadow smirked, turned to the waterfall again and started walking over there, "That's what they get for messing with me." While he was walking towards the waterfall, he kicked one of the corpses of the ganados into the water. When he got to the waterfall, he walked through it and saw a narrow passage ahead of him. He started to walk down the passage until he came to the end. On the wall he saw a round object in a hole with an insignia in it. "Is this it?" He took the round object out of the wall and then the wall arose towards the ceiling. "A secret door?" He walked through it and soon he was in a cave with water and bats everywhere. He spotted a motor boat ahead of him. He got in it and rode in the direction where the boat was turned. Soon he came to a spot in the cave with a blue light surrounding that spot. He stopped the boat where the stairs were and walked up the stairs. He started to look around the room until he saw a green crocodile. He sighed, "What are you? Clones?"

"Want to buy something, stranger?"

He clenched his fists, "Quit calling me stranger! It's so fucking annoying!"

The merchant remained calm, "No need to get angry, stranger."

He gritted his teeth in anger and just turned around looking at the corner of the room which was probably the way out. He glanced back at the merchant, "I'm out of here." He walked behind the corner and saw a ladder. He climbed up the ladder and saw a door ahead of him. He went through the door and was back at the where the giant door was that was making all those weird noises, but this time it never made a noise which made Shadow suspicious. He started to walk towards the door that lead to the church, until a giant gate was let down in front of him and another one was set from where he had came from. "What the hell is going on?" He then looked over to the giant door and saw it finally open with many ganados coming out of it with rope all around a giant troll like creature. Shadow raised an eyebrow at the sight, "What the fuck?"

The ganados were tugging on the rope but the creature was too much for them.

The giant creature jerked the rope away from them making them fall to the ground. It yelled in anger and picked up a ganado squeezing it to death with his blood dripping all over the monster's hand. He threw him at another ganado killing them both. The creature kicked and punched the rest of them out with their blood flying in the air. After when it was done killing the ganados, it had its attention over to Shadow. He walked over to him trying to punch him, but Shadow jumped out of the way. The creature was frustrated and started to yell once again.

Shadow reached for his magnum, "I'm going to need a bigger gun." He pointed the gun at the creature at its arm and shot at it.

The creature yelled in pain and held its bleeding arm. It glared at Shadow, took a boulder from the ground and threw it towards Shadow.

Shadow jumped out of the way and watched as the boulder smashed into pieces. He took his gun again and shot it in its leg.

It kneeled to the ground for a bit but quickly got back up and confronted Shadow with his fists clenched.

Shadow stepped back while trying to think of a strategy. 'Damn...why did I have to die here. I was so close to saving Amy and I let her down.'

Then a white dog came out of nowhere and confronted the monster. He started to bark at it making the creature come after him.

Shadow sighed with relief, "It's that dog." He watched as the creature left him and came after the dog instead. "I understand now. That dog is trying to distract it." He pointed his gun at the creature's back and all of a sudden a plagas had came from his back. His eyes widened, "A plagas."

The creature yelled in pain, kneeled to the ground, and didn't get up for a while.

Shadow took out his combat knife and ran up his back. Once he made it to the plagas, he cut it with his knife. He quickly jumped off his back and watched as the creature yelled more.

With blood scattering all over his back and all over the ground. He just collapsed to the ground making the ground shake a bit. Afterwards his whole body melted into the ground.

The white dog ran around Shadow still barking probably with happiness.

Shadow stood there and watched as the dog it, "Thanks you were a big help."

The dog then runaway from where he came from.

Then all the gates that were blocking the doors were lifted and now Shadow could go to the church.

Shadow started to run towards the door and went through it. He was back on the bridge and no ganados were standing there. He ran across the bridge and started to go up the small hill until he heard growling coming from the top of the hill. He walked closer then out of nowhere he was tackled to the ground by a white wolf.

The wolf got on top of him with its drooling sharp fangs appearing from its blood covered mouth. Clearly it had already bitten or killed someone.

Just as when the wolf was about to bite into his chest, Shadow used his feet and kicked the wolf off him. He quickly got off the ground while noticing there were three of the wolves ahead of him.

The wolves growled and then plagas started to arise from their backs. The plagas started to act like whips.

He took out his magnum, aimed at the plagas on their backs, and shot all three of them.

The wolves' dead bodies also melted into the ground just like the rest of them.

Shadow quickly took his mind off of the wolves and walked up to the church door. He spotted the large hole in the door and inserted the round object into the door. It fit perfectly. He turned the doorknob and went into the door. Once he went into the church, he saw a box of more money on the altar ahead of him. He ran up to it and took some gold coins out of the box, "Why are these people leaving money around? Doesn't matter I gotta buy more bullets to my guns." He took his mind off the money and looked up at the ceiling and noticed a second floor above him. "Amy must be up there somewhere." He began to look around the room until he found a ladder behind a corner. Once he went up to the ladder, he looked ahead of himself and saw a door, but it had bars all around it. He couldn't get through it. "Amy must be in there, but how am I suppose to get in there?" He then saw a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He thought maybe he could jump on that and jump over to the other side. He stepped back and ran towards the chandelier and jumped on it letting the chandelier swing back and forth until it was the right time for him to jump off. He finally jumped off it and landed on the other side of the second floor. He looked around him and saw the door again, but it still had bars all over. He looked another way and saw a strange looking device. "What is this thing? Does this open that gate?" He pushed a button then lights came from the device and shone on a large insignia, but it wasn't right. The design of the insignia was way out of order. The lights that shone on the insignia were red, green, and blue. "Great another puzzle to solve. I'll just push buttons maybe I'll get lucky." He began to push any button and once he did, the large insignia started to move. Shadow then began to get it, "Wait a minute I get it now. Red goes there, blue goes in there and, green goes there." The large insignia formed the right insignia symbol. Shadow watched the bars rise away from the door. He smiled and ran over to the door. He didn't know who or what would be in there with Amy so he took out his handgun and loaded it with bullets. He turned the doorknob slowly and went into the room. He just saw a pink hedgehog with a long metal pipe in her hand.

The pink hedgehog threw the pipe at Shadow but fortunate for him, she had missed. "Get lost!"

Shadow placed his gun back in his pocket and tried to calm her down, "Hold on!"

The pink hedgehog leaned against the wall scared to death, "No! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"

He walked towards the pink hedgehog trying not to frighten her more, "Amy, don't be afraid. My name is Shadow and the president sent me here to rescue you."

Amy smiled and clasped her hands together, "My father?"

He nodded, "That's right. Now I have to get you out of here. Come on."

Amy now started to trust Shadow, "It's about time someone came here to save me. Those people are crazy." She noticed Shadow taking out a weird device. She leaned over and looked at it, "What's that?"

"It's just something to contact the government with."

Soon a tan rabbit showed up on the monitor.

"Cream I successfully got the subject."

"Great, I'll send you a chopper over right now. Just head to the extraction point of the village."

"Got it", he shut off the communicator and faced Amy, "Lets get out of here." He opened the door and they both went through it. Once he went out the door, he saw a ladder below them. He climbed down the ladder and afterwards waited for Amy. He looked up at her while accidentally taking a quick glance up her dress.

Amy saw him looking and placed her dress down to her legs. She angrily blushed, "You are such a pervert!"

He quickly looked away while she was climbing down the ladder, "I'm sorry!"

She got off the ladder and stomped on his foot as hard as she could.

Shadow let out a yelp and held his foot, "I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?"

"You will be when I tell daddy about this!" She crossed her arms and started to walk out the church with Shadow behind her until they both saw a silver hedgehog with a weird looking staff in his hand.

"Do you two really think you're going to escape this easily?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"I am Silver the Hedgehog, the founder of this magnificent church and also this religion."

Shadow thought back to what one of the villagers said, "Lord Silver?" He muttered. "You're behind this aren't you?"

He nodded with a sinister smile.

"You kidnaped Amy. Why?"

"So we could share our culture with her. Is that a crime?"

Amy stepped back, "No", she said softly. She thought back to what happened to her. She was laying on some kind of table while she was unconscious and these strange men wearing black robes injected a needle into her neck. She touched her neck, "Shadow, I think they shot something in my neck."

He gritted his teeth and faced Silver again, "What the hell did you do to her?"

"We gave her a little something to carry around so she could spread it throughout the world." He began to laugh bit, "Don't feel left out, Hedgehog. We gave you the same gift."

"I was unconscious."

"We kidnaped her only for that then after when we were finished with her. We would send her back from where she came from. Oh there's going to be one hell of a party when she returns home to her loving father", he began to laugh.

Shadow clenched his fists, "You son of a bitch."

The door behind them opened and two men with black robes stood behind them with a crossbow in their hands and flaming arrows were inside of them. They both pointed them at Shadow and Amy.

Shadow looked back at Silver and all he did was made an evil smirk. He quickly took Amy's wrist and they both started to run towards the window.

The two men shot their flaming arrows at them, but missed and hit the support beam instead.

Shadow and Amy had no choice but to jump out of the window. They jumped out of the window, shattering the glass into many pieces. They fell on the ground and were outside again with the rain still pouring from the sky.

Shadow got off the ground and helped Amy up, "You okay?"

She looked up to Shadow in sadness, "Shadow, what's going to happen to us?"

"Don't worry everything will be all right. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 2-2**

Shadow and Amy saw a door ahead of them and went through it. Once they went through it, they found out they were outside of the church. They also saw a pack of ganados just standing there ahead of them with torches in their hands.

"Shit", Shadow said.

Amy started to look around until she spotted a wagon with barrels on them. She figured they were full of gasoline. She looked over to Shadow again, "Shadow, shoot the barrels on that wagon."

He pointed his handgun at the barrels, "You'd better be right about this." He pulled the trigger and shot at the barrels making them blow up and the wagon they were in rolled down the hill to where the villagers were. After they all died, Shadow turned to Amy. "How did you know gasoline was in there?"

She shrugged, "It was a guess."

Shadow and Amy started to run down the hill, "I guess you're good for something after all."

"Uh thanks...I guess."

They made it to the ladder that Shadow had to climb to get to the church, "After you, Amy."

She nodded and climbed down the ladder. Shadow climbed down afterwards.

They came to a door and Shadow just kicked it open startling the merchant that was in the room.

The crocodile held his hand at his chest, "You scared me, stranger."

"Uh sorry."

Amy placed her hands on her hips, "There was a doorknob you know."

"Well I didn't feel like using it."

The merchant interrupted their conversation, "Want to buy something, stranger?"

Amy looked at the crocodile and had a bad feeling about him, "Shadow, who's that?"

"He's nothing but a merchant. He sells weapons." He took the money he found out of his pocket, "Which reminds me." He handed the money to the merchant, "What can I buy with that?"

The merchant looked around in his blue cloak, took out a gun, and handed it to Shadow, "This is a TMP. It's just a machine pistol. Not much to say about it, but you will like the fast shooting speed that's for sure."

Shadow looked at the gun and smiled, "Yeah this will work."

The merchant gave him bullets, "Happy shooting, stranger."

Shadow and Amy started to walk the rest of the way through the passage until they came to another ladder. They went up the ladder and were in a small room that had nothing much in it. They went into the next room and still nothing was very useful. They went through the black door and was outside in the village again. They heard voices shouting somewhere near them.

Amy gasped, "Oh no not more of them."

Shadow took her wrist and led her towards another door beside a tower but when they got over there, they saw villagers along with a lot of bear traps in front of them.

Amy started to look around hoping that she wouldn't step into one, "Shadow."

He took out his handgun, "I'm on it." He began to shoot the villagers ahead of them.

Amy just watched as he did it until she was all of a sudden grabbed from behind. She screamed as a man picked her up and threw her on his back walking away with her. "Shadow, help me!" She cried.

Shadow quickly took his attention away from the remaining villagers in front of him and shot the man that was taking Amy in his leg.

Amy fell to the wet ground still a little frightened.

Shadow helped her off the ground, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, thanks." She looked behind Shadow and saw more villagers with torches, "Shadow, behind you!"

He spun around and started to shoot at them as well.

The villagers fell and melted into the ground.

Shadow and Amy continued to head towards the door while looking down at the ground trying not to step into any bear traps. They finally made it to the door and went through it. They were now in the barnyard, but the ganados were there too. Shadow looked around quickly before any ganados came up to them. "Looks like there's a huge door over there but we can't get through it that way. Something's in the way. Looks like we have to take another route. Follow me." Shadow jumped over a fence and walked in a shed seeing more villagers in it along with bear traps all over the floor. He looked over to Amy, "Get behind me."

She got behind him and watched as he shot the villagers.

After when he shot the villages, he turned to Amy, "Watch out for those traps and get up that ladder." He pointed to a ladder ahead of them. He went up the ladder and Amy slowly followed. Once they got up there they saw a window they could climb out of. So they jumped through the window and was on top of the shed also seeing two more ganados in front of them. A woman came with a butcher knife in her hand and tried to stab it into Shadow, but she missed. He shot the woman. He saw a man coming towards him with an axe in his hand. He quickly tried to reload the gun in time but he couldn't.

The man took his axe and stabbed it into Shadow's arm.

He yelled and kneeled to the ground holding his bleeding arm.

Amy screamed, "Shadow!"

Shadow pointed the gun at the man and shot him in his chest.

The man fell off the shed and landed on the ground melting into it.

Shadow slowly got off the ground while still holding his arm, "Damn."

"Shadow, are you okay?"

He nodded a bit, "Yeah lets go."

Amy was worried for him, but then again there was something about him and she knew that he would make it.

They both came to a ladder and climbed down it.

Another man was standing there with a torch in his hand and bear traps were surrounding the area.

Shadow shot him and then a plagas came from his head and his axe like weapon was swinging around.

Amy gasped, "What is that thing?"

Shadow shot at the plagas over four times until its insides scattered all over the ground. He turned to Amy, "That was a plagas. Don't be surprised if we see more along the way." He began to walk around the bear traps and walk towards the door. The door was locked from the inside. "Locked." He then thought of something. He looked over to Amy slowly approaching him. "Amy, I need you to go over to the other side and unlock this door." He kneeled to the ground, "Get on my back."

She stood on his back and started to climb over the door. She had went over to the other side and unlocked the door, "It's unlocked now", she said from the other side.

Shadow went through the door and saw a merchant standing near a bridge.

The merchant greeted them, "Hello, stranger. Need to buy something?"

He shook his head, "Not yet." He started to walk across the bridge with Amy following him until his communicator beeped. He took it out of his pocket and saw Cream with a serious look.

"Shadow, I have some bad news."

"I'd rather not hear it right now."

"I'm afraid I have to tell you anyway. We lost contact with the chopper. Someone must have shot it down. We'll send you a new one right away."

He sighed, "Okay", he shut off the communicator and placed it back in his pocket, "Great. This is so fucking perfect."

Amy noticed Shadow acting stressed, "Shadow..."

They then heard voices from behind them. They both turned around and saw a swarm of villagers coming after them with torches in their hands.

Amy stepped back, "What are we going to do, Shadow?"

"Shit", he looked ahead of them and saw a cabin, "Quick in that cabin." They both ran into the cabin and quickly shut the door behind them locking it.

"Hey, cop!" A voice shouted.

Shadow looked behind him and saw a metal pipe coming at him but he caught it.

A blue hedgehog approaching them with a sly smile, "Small world huh?"

Shadow placed the metal pipe crossed wise at the door and faced the blue hedgehog, "I was wondering if I was ever going to see you again."

He crossed his arms, "I'm not leaving until I get what I came for."

"Shadow, who is that?" Amy asked.

"Sonic. He's a friend", Shadow answered.

Sonic turned to Amy and looked at her breasts, "I see that the president has equipped his daughter with ballistics."

She glared at the blue hedgehog, "How rude!"

Shadow looked through the cracks of the wooden boards that were on the window, "Uh guys, the villagers." He turned to Amy, "Amy, hide."

She nodded and went upstairs.

Sonic took out a weird looking handgun, "All right! Get ready to die fuckers!"

The villagers started to pound their fists on the boards until they finally broke in.

Sonic faced them and shot them in their heads making their heads explode.

Soon the villagers came through all the windows in the cabin and started to surround Shadow and Sonic.

They both shot them with ease. The villagers never touched them.

Shadow then ran out of handgun bullets, "Damn, I'm out."

Sonic handed Shadow some bullets, "Take these."

Shadow smiled, took them, and placed them in his gun. He shot a villager that was beside him.

Soon the villagers came less and less until they finally retreated and left them.

Shadow looked though the window and saw them walking away, "Looks like they're backing off."

Amy quietly came downstairs with Shadow and Sonic not noticing.

Shadow turned to Sonic, "Sonic, I have a few questions I need you to answer."

"Okay."

"We met up with this Lord Silver. Do you know what he's planning?"

He sighed, "He's planning to control the world with his mind controlling parasites."

"Parasites?"

"Yeah, he placed them in the villagers. Now...they're nothing but slaves to Silver. If you remember anything weird, then he might've placed the parasites in you as well."

His eyes widened, "No. What about Amy?"

"She's his plan. Of course he implanted the parasite in her."

"Well how do we get rid of them?"

"...I'm working on it. Which reminds me I have to take care of some things", he opened the door and left.

"Sonic", Shadow walked towards the doorway and watched him walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 2-3**

Shadow took his mind off of Sonic and turned to Amy, "Amy, we have to go."

Amy just stared at Shadow's wounded arm. It was still bleeding a bit, "Shadow, maybe you should do something about that wound. It could get infected or something."

"Damn it, Amy! I told you before I'm fine! If you want to be useful then shut the fuck up!"

She gasped and was surprised by Shadow's behavior. She looked away from him in sadness, "I'm sorry, Shadow. I was just trying to help."

Shadow realized what he said and sighed, "No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that." He sat down in a chair at the table and placed his hand on his forehead, "It's just...I've been through so much since I came here. I've never seen this much gore since the outbreak in Raccoon City. These parasites are in our bodies and our chopper got shot down. I just don't think we'll make it out here alive."

Amy placed her hands on his shoulders and started to gently massage them trying to calm him down. She blushed a bit as she did it, "Everything will be okay, Shadow. You said it will and I believe you. We will get out of here."

He placed his hand on one of her hands and took it away from his shoulder, "You're right." He stood from the chair, "I'm fine really. Lets just get out of here." He began to walk out the door.

Amy smiled and followed him.

They were in the back of the cabin and saw two large doors with a gate over each of them. In the middle of the two gates was a lever that could open the door on the left or right.

Shadow had to think for a short moment.

Amy anxiously waited fo his move, 'Make it a good one, Shadow.'

Shadow then moved the lever to the left door and the door had opened. He faced Amy, "Lets go."

They both went in the door and saw more ganados approaching them.

Shadow took out his handgun and saw a wagon with barrels on it. He shot at the barrels and the wagon blew up along with the ganados surrounding it. He and Amy started to run along the area full of villagers until they came across a ladder. They climbed up the ladder and saw more ganados in front of them. He took his gun and started to shoot them.

Amy started look around, "There's way too many of them."

Shadow looked down, took Amy's hand, and jumped down at another area.

Amy safely landed on the ground, but was still angry at Shadow for not warning her, "Are you crazy?"

Shadow looked ahead and pointed, "No, she is."

Amy looked and saw a woman with bandages all around her face holding a chainsaw in her hand. She pulled the string and started it up.

Shadow took out his magnum, "How could this get any worse?"

Amy heard another chainsaw noise. She looked over to the right of her and saw another woman with a chainsaw in her hands breaking through old wooden boards. She screamed, "It just got worse!"

Shadow pointed the gun at the woman ahead of him and shot her back on the ground. He turned around and shot the second woman back on the ground. He looked back at the woman in front of him and saw a key hanging around her neck, "Is that a key?" He looked around until he saw a door, "It must go to that door."

Amy screamed and got behind Shadow, "Shadow, they're getting back up!"

He pointed his gun at the woman that was beside them and shot her back down on the ground.

She fell to the ground dropping her chainsaw.

"Damn it, they just get stronger and stronger", he shot another round at the woman with the key around her neck.

She fell on the ground as well and this time, she never got back up.

After when Shadow killed them, villagers started to surround them. Shadow took the key off the dead woman's neck and ran towards the door inserting the key in the lock. After when it was unlocked, they went through the door and they were still outside. They heard voices ahead of them, so they slowly walked ahead and saw more villagers ahead of them.

Shadow took out his handgun and started to shoot them anywhere on their bodies. Some of them even had the plagas and he took time to kill them. After when he was done killing them, he saw another door ahead of him. They went through it and saw another big green door ahead of them. They ran across the narrow path and headed for the green door. Shadow tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. He examined the door. He never saw a key hole, but he did see an eye identification device on it. He turned to Amy, "This is probably our ticket out of the village, but we can't get in without the proper eye identification."

"How are we suppose to get eye identification? Just pull out someone's eye out of their head?"

Shadow looked over to the left of him and stared at the lifts, "Just might have to." He faced her, "Maybe we'll find our answers over there." He started to walk up the steps to get to the lifts with Amy following. Once he got up to the lifts, he figured he needed to ride them to get over to the other side. He walked over to one, "Lets go, Amy." He and Amy stood on the lifts and started to ride them towards the other side.

Amy enjoyed the great view of the surroundings. From a distance, she saw a tall building with lights coming from the windows. She pointed over to it, "Look Shadow, I think it's a castle."

He glanced over to it and had his attention back over to the other side, "Yeah, real interesting", he said in an uncaring voice.

"Hey this could be important. We might have to go over there next."

His eyes widened, "Amy, get down!"

She kneeled down making a flying hatchet miss her. She slowly got back up and got behind Shadow, "Wha-what's going on?"

He took out his handgun, "More of em." He looked around and saw villagers riding on the lifts beside them. A man was about to throw another hatchet, but Shadow shot it back and the weapon hit him in his head. He fell off the lift and fell towards the darkness beneath them.

Amy trembled a bit, "I would hate to fall down there." She held Shadow close to her, "When are we going to get off this thing?"

Shadow stopped shooting at the villagers and glanced at Amy, "Hold on, Amy. We're almost there." He looked away from her and shot the last villager on the lift. The lift didn't stop at where they wanted to stop at so they had to jump off it. They got off it and started to walk around the lifts until they saw stairs leading downward. They walked down the stairs and saw a blue light at the end. They walked towards the blue light and saw a green crocodile standing near it.

"Hello, stranger", he greeted. "Need something?"

"Yeah, seen anything weird around here?" Shadow asked.

"Stranger, I see a lot of things."

He crossed his arms in annoyance, "Right, what was I thinking asking you." He saw a door ahead of him and went through it. Then he and Amy were somewhere in the woods and a house was in front of them. He and Amy ran towards the door but didn't go in it. He faced Amy, "Something doesn't seem right. Amy, go hide."

She nodded, "Right." She ran off somewhere while Shadow slowly stepped into the building.

Shadow took his handgun and started to look around the room. He saw nothing unusual until something flew past him in a fast speed. "What the-" He looked behind him and a red echidna had grabbed his neck.

The echidna easily threw him towards the wooden beam on the ceiling.

His head hit the beam and he fell back on the floor but he wasn't knocked unconscious.

The echidna turned to the handle bars on the door and twisted them together so Shadow couldn't escape. He faced Shadow and slowly walked towards him while he was trying to get off the floor. He clenched his fist and began to punch Shadow, but he had rolled out of the way making the echidna miss.

Shadow was near a barrel full of gasoline. He kicked it down on the floor making the gasoline seep out of the opening and flow towards the echidna along with getting his feet wet.

He looked down at the gasoline all over his shoes and faced Shadow holding his handgun at the barrel full of gasoline.

He smirked, "Sayonara asshole." He pulled the trigger to his gun and shot at the barrel making it explode. He quickly jumped back and watched as the red echidna and the house being burned by the flames. He thought he had beaten him but the echidna was still standing. He stood from the floor and looked at the angry echidna in his eyes.

The echidna started to yell in anger and all of a sudden his spinal cord extended longer than it was suppose to be and he grew long sharp claws. He yelled again and started to approach Shadow.

Shadow's eyes widened at the sight, "It must be the parasite in his body." He quickly took put his machine pistol and pointed it at the echidna's head, "Time to put this thing to the test." He pulled the trigger and then bullets started to fly out of the barrel and shoot the echidna in his head but he was still coming. He stopped shooting realizing that the shooting to the head wasn't doing anything. He stared at the spinal cord and started to shoot at the that.

The echidna stopped walking towards him and started to yell in pain. As Shadow kept shooting, the echidna's waist separated from his body and he started to crawl around like a spider.

Shadow quickly reloaded his gun and shot at the echidna again until he had dropped to the floor.

The echidna yelled once more with blood arising from his mouth and passed out in the floor dead while his right eye fell out of his eye socket.

Shadow slowly kneeled down and took the eyeball looking at it with a smile, "Looks like I found that eye." Beside him one of the wooden boards had fell to the floor making a hole that Shadow could escape from. He jumped out of the opening and met up with Amy.

She looked at him with worry, "Are you okay, Shadow?"

"If it makes you feel any better then no. At least I don't have to worry about that bastard anymore", he started to walk towards the door he came from, "Come on."

They went back through the door and met up with the merchant again.

"Do you..." the merchant started to ask.

"No", Shadow simply said as he and Amy ran up the stairs towards the lifts leaving the merchant questioned.

The merchant scratched his head, "What a weird stranger."

Once Shadow and Amy rode the lifts back to the other side, they ran towards the big green door.

Shadow took out the eye that the red echidna had and held its pupil up to the scanner letting it scan it. Afterwards the door was unlocked. Shadow immediately dropped the eyeball on the ground, "Ugh, that's nasty!"

Amy laughed a bit.

He glared at her, "What are you laughing about?"

She shook her head slightly, "Nothing."

They went through the door and up ahead of them on top of a hill, they saw villagers with torches in their hands.

Amy placed her hands on her hips, "Okay, now I'm getting sick of these guys. Why can't they just leave us alone?"

Shadow took out his handgun, "Don't worry this will be easy." As he and Amy were about to walk towards the villagers, a truck came from behind the villagers and started to run them over killing them. Afterwards the truck started to approach them.

Amy started to scream, "It's going to run us over! Shadow, do something!"

He pointed his gun at the man villager driving the truck, "I'm on it", he shot the man in his head killing him. The truck uncontrollably crashed down the hill but didn't hit them.

Shadow checked the back of the truck and saw some gold coins, "I found money."

Amy rolled her eyes, "We're about to get killed and all you can think about is money?"

"I'm using it to buy more guns okay?"

She sighed and heard the door opening behind them. She looked and saw more villagers coming with torches in their hands. She ran up to Shadow, "Shadow!"

He grabbed her wrist and led her up the hill. When they got up there, they saw a castle.

Amy smirked and faced Shadow, "Told yea we'd be going here next."

Shadow led her across the bridge of the castle, "Amy this is not the time."

Once they made it across the bridge, they looked back at the villagers.

Amy stepped back, "What are we going to do, Shadow?"

He looked at the cranks on each corner of the bridge, "Take that crank over there."

Shadow ran over to one and so did Amy. He faced her, "Ready?"

She nodded and started to turn the crank to the bridge making it go up blocking the entrance to the castle for the villagers.

One of the villagers waved his torch in the air with frustration shouting in their language.

Shadow and Amy looked around the huge castle, looked at each other, and sighed the same time.

**N/A: Well, Knuckles is dead. I'm pretty happy about that. It felt pretty good to kill him. Heh, heh! Oh and by the way, don't expect for the story to be perfect. I'm only doing this because I was bored and don't think I crossed over to the shadamy side cause I didn't. I'm still sticking with shadouge. The shadouge didn't happen yet because Rouge just didn't come in yet, but she will soon. And I'm not saying that shadamy sucks. It's okay, I just don't think it'll happen. Well on to the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 3-1**

Shadow and Amy began to walk around until they saw the merchant in a small shed. They went into the shed and confronted the merchant.

"Hello, stranger", the crocodile said.

Amy placed her hands on her hips, "Okay how did you even get here in one piece?"

"I got my ways of entering places such as these", he looked over to Shadow, "Need something, stranger?"

Shadow placed the gold coins that he found in his hand, "What do you have for me this time?"

The merchant started to look through his cloak and took out a rifle. He handed it to Shadow, "This stranger, is a .223 caliber rifle. It's able to shoot faster than an ordinary rifle."

Shadow examined the rifle and smiled, "This is perfect."

The merchant handed a pack of bullets to Shadow, "Use it wisely, stranger."

Shadow and Amy walked out of the shed and saw a door above them. They walked up the steps and went through the door. They still ended up on the outside of the castle, but they saw more ganados and this time they looked different. They were the same type of men they saw at the church. They were all wearing black robes and all they were doing was walking around saying things that Shadow and Amy couldn't understand.

Shadow began to load his new rifle with bullets. He pointed the gun and zoomed in on the one he was going to shoot. He shot one of them and he had died, but the rest of them started to run away. He smirked, "What cowards."

Amy crossed her arms in annoyance, "You heard that crocodile didn't you? He said to use it wisely."

"I was just testing it out."

"Can we please go now?"

Shadow saw more steps ahead of them, "All right just come on."

Once they ran up the steps, they saw a man wearing a mask over his face and was wearing a red robe. He pointed at Shadow and Amy and started to shout. A man wearing a black robe had a huge catapult and it held a flaming boulder in it. He released the boulder from the catapult and it hit the ground but missed Shadow and Amy. There were three catapults that held the flaming boulders. They were on a high lever of the castle surrounding Shadow and Amy.

Shadow took Amy's hand and they both ran into a place that the flaming boulders couldn't reach them. They went into a small room and saw a cannon in the center of the room.

"What's that for?" Amy asked.

Shadow shrugged, "I don't know but maybe I can use it for something. Amy, stay here. I'll come get you later."

She nodded and stayed in the room.

Shadow took out his rifle and confronted the men that were trying to kill him with their flaming boulders. He saw more steps so he ran up the steps and saw a huge door in front of him but it was locked. "No keyhole so maybe I have to blast it open with something." While he was standing there thinking, three more flaming boulders came at him. He quickly ran out of the way and saw another small spaced room on a round platform. He stood on the platform, took his rifle, and shot one of the men that was operating one of the catapults. Another boulder came at him but he dodged it. He took his rifle and pointed it at the man on the left side that was operating the second catapult. He shot him before he could use the catapult again. He pointed his gun at the man wearing a red robe and shot him. He smiled as he shot the last ganado that was about to use the catapult again. He lowered his gun to the ground and sighed, "Thank god that's over."

"Yeah", a female voice agreed.

Shadow was startled by the familiar voice. He glared at the pink hedgehog standing behind him, "Amy! What the hell! Why are you here? I told you to stay and I would come back for you later."

"I know but I get so impatient", she tried to say in an innocent voice. She looked at a crank near them. She pointed to it, "Hey, what's that for?"

Shadow walked to it and placed his hand on the lever, "Lets find out." He started to operate the crank and soon the cannon that was in that room had appeared in the middle of the platform. He got behind the cannon and activated it making the cannonball hit the huge door breaking it apart. He smirked, "Looks like that was our ticket in." He and Amy ran towards a red door and went through it. They were now in some kind of dining room. Shadow's communicator beeped so he took it out and answered it, "Cream?"

"Shadow", she said in a concerned voice. "I'm worried that-" All of a sudden Cream was cut off and the communicator had picked up nothing but static.

"Cream?" He called.

There was no answer.

"Cream, are you there?"

Still no answer.

Shadow shut off the communicator and placed it back in his pocket, "Shit."

Amy faced him with a worried look, "What's wrong, Shadow?"

"I can't get a signal. Something or someone is jamming our communication. Cream can't get through to me anymore."

"I don't like this, Shadow."

"Don't be afraid. I'm with you."

She placed her hands on her hips, "And I'm suppose to feel safe?"

Then the door opened behind them and a man wearing a red robe with two more men wearing a black robe stood beside him. He pointed at Shadow and Amy while shouting. Then the two men started to walk over to Shadow and Amy.

Shadow took Amy's hand and led her upstairs hoping that there was another door. When he looked around a bit, he saw a door but it was locked. He hit the door with his fist, "Damn it!"

Amy pointed at a gold sword hanging on the wall, "Maybe these swords hanging on the wall has to do with something."

Shadow took the sword off the wall and glanced at it. He handed it to Amy, "There was another downstairs somewhere. Come on."

The two ganados confronted them while murmuring their language.

Shadow took out his handgun and shot at them both in their chests killing them. He and Amy went downstairs and faced the man in the red robe. Shadow shot him in his chest but he never fell to the ground and died. Instead his head had came off and another different plagas had arose from his neck.

Amy screamed as the plagas walked over to her.

The plagas leaned back and had came down back at Amy trying to bite her head away from her body, but she had fallen back making the plagas miss her.

She screamed again, "Shadow!"

Shadow took his magnum and shot the head making its insides explode killing it.

Amy got off the floor shaking and ran over to Shadow crying and trembling, "It-it tried to eat my head off."

Shadow patted her back a bit, "You're okay now. Don't worry." He broke away from her and took the golden sword that was in her hand. He replaced the silver sword on the wall with the gold one.

Amy still stood there shaking a bit while wiping away her tears, until Shadow called her upstairs again. Once she got up there, the door was open. She went through the door with Shadow and was outside of the castle again.

"Shadow!" A voice called in front of them.

Shadow smiled a bit as he saw a blue hedgehog running towards them, "Sonic."

The blue hedgehog stopped running and confronted them panting a bit, "Shad...ow..."he said out of breath.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Shadow asked. "You look exhausted."

"I was running from those bastards again but I guess they did have a good reason for chasing me."

"What did you do?" Amy asked.

Sonic felt around his pants but he couldn't find what he was looking for. He looked back from behind him, "Oh shit! I must have dropped it while I was running away from them!"

"Dropped what?" She asked again.

"The plasma sample. It's something to get rid of the parasites in your bodies."

"A cure?" Shadow repeated. "And you fucking dropped it! You are one clumsy fuck, Sonic!"

"Don't get upset with me! I'm on your side remember? I'll get it back."

Amy walked up to him, "Sonic, I want to come with you."

Sonic gave her a strange look and smiled, "Sorry, but Shadow has to look out for you not me." He looked over to Shadow, "Anyway, have you two been coughing up blood?"

They both nodded slightly.

"Damn it! The eggs have already hatched! Look I gotta go. I'll meet up with you later", he started to go into a different door and left Shadow and Amy behind.

Amy faced Shadow, "Wow, Sonic must be really serious about this."

"Yeah, I guess he is", he walked over to a huge door and tried to open it but it was locked. He saw a keyhole in it meaning that the door needed a key, "There must be a key around here somewhere." He then saw another door not too far away from them. He and Amy went through the door and saw a man with a black robe standing outside of a door looking like he was guarding something. The man spotted them and ran back into the door. Shadow took out his handgun and loaded it with more bullets. He went through the door and saw a pack of ganados in black robes with weapons in their hands. Shadow's eyes widened, "Uh...wrong room?"

One ganado almost hit him with a ball full of spikes all over it but Shadow had quickly closed the door making him hit the door instead.

Shadow sighed thinking he was out of the clear until a flaming arrow had almost hit him in his arm. He looked up and saw a man with a crossbow in his hand. He took his handgun and shot him off the roof. The ganado fell on the ground face first and died with his body melting into the ground. Shadow took Amy's hand and led her behind a corner until they saw two men holding shields with the insignia sign on them to protect themselves. Shadow quickly took out his magnum and shot the wooden shields into pieces. He then shot the two ganados killing them. Afterwards he saw a door and went in it. There was nothing special with the room, but he did see a red chest in a far corner of the room. He ran up to it and opened the chest. He saw a key at the bottom of the chest and took it out. "This must belong to that door."

Amy looked at the key as well, "Only one way to find out."

They both began to leave the room and head towards the huge door that needed the key.

Shadow took out the key and placed it in the keyhole making the door unlock. He and Amy went into the door and heard laughing from somewhere in the room.

Amy looked around the room, "Okay that laugh is getting on my nerves. Who's doing that?"

Soon an orange fox had appeared from the balcony above them with two huge servants beside him, "I was wondering when you would show up, Hedgehog."

"Who the hell are you?" Shadow asked.

"Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? The president's daughter is all I need, but you...heh. You're not worth a penny I'm afraid. You can die", the young looking orange fox turned his back and walked away with his servants following him.

Amy glared and faced Shadow, "I'm never going to turn into one of them! Never!"

"Got that right. We'll think of something. Though I hate that kid. He should know better than to threaten me."

Amy began to walk towards the main hallway but a large stone picture blocked the way. She faced Shadow, "Shadow, what are we going to do?"

"Take another route." He pointed at the door on the left side, "Check that door and see if it's open while I check the one on the right.

Amy tried to turn the doorknob but it wouldn't open. She looked over to Shadow, "It's locked."

"This one isn't. Lets check this one out."

Amy ran over to Shadow and went through the door. They were in a room with red lanterns all over the ceiling. While Shadow was looking around the room, Amy spotted a picture of Silver on the wall, "Looks like this Tails kid really looks up to Silver."

Shadow never paid attention to her. He was too busy trying to open an old prison door until he finally gave up. He walked over to Amy, "I guess we better keep moving." He noticed Silver's picture on the wall as well, "That fucker really pisses me off." He knocked the picture off the wall and didn't care if it fell on the floor.

Amy gasped at what was behind the picture, "Look Shadow, more money."

Shadow took the gold coins from the secret compartment and put the coins in his pocket, "There's probably money behind every single picture of him in here."

"Then maybe we should continue."

Shadow had agreed with her, "Right."

They began to leave that part of the room and started to head towards the next part but the next part was blocked off because of two horse statues blowing out fire from the mouths.

"How are we suppose to get through now?" Amy wondered.

Shadow looked around the room and saw something shining on a different picture. He walked up to it and took the shiny object off the picture. He stared at it in his hand and found out that it was a key. "I found a key. It may go to that prison door." Shadow and Amy headed for the prison door and had unlocked it with the key that Shadow found. Once the door was unlocked, Amy was about to follow Shadow in but he faced her with a serious look. "Huh, what's wrong, Shadow?"

"Stay here. Something doesn't seem right and when I mean stay here, I mean to stay here and don't move."

She sighed and nodded, "All right."

Shadow slowly went down the steps and took out his handgun. He slowly walked towards the only cell that was in there and saw a man wearing a lot of armor chained to the wall with blood seeping out of his eye sockets because of the pins that were stabbed in his eyes but he still looked like he was moving around a bit. Shadow's eyes widened at the sight, "Wha-what is that thing?" As he got closer to the cell, the man just broke out of his chains and his hand reached out at the black hedgehog with anger. Shadow stepped back a bit, "Uh I didn't mean to disturb you."

The man didn't listen and just yelled probably in pain because of his bad eyes. Then on both of his hands, a long metal claws had appeared. He ran towards Shadow and tried to stab him with his sharp claws.

Amy covered her mouth and hoped that Shadow would be okay, 'Shadow...'

Shadow turned to him and shot him in his head with his handgun but it didn't work. "What!" He took out his magnum and shot him in his chest which was a place that he didn't have armor on and it still didn't work. It only knocked him back.

The man turned around with his back showing.

Shadow eyed the plagas on his back, "A plagas!" He pointed his gun at the plagas and shot it making the man fall to the floor with the plagas' insides all over his back and floor. Afterwards Shadow panted heavily exhausted from the fight, "That was close." He looked in the cell and saw a lever on the wall. He pulled the lever down and figured that it had triggered something. He ran up the stairs and led Amy back to the where the statues were breathing fire and this time, the statues stopped breathing fire but now more men that were wearing black robes had approached them. Shadow took out his machine pistol and shot at the ganados killing them. Then they saw another door ahead of them. When they went through the door, a lot of ganados were standing in front of them with scythes in their hands.

A man that was wearing a red robe had shouted, commanding them for the rest of them to kill them.

Amy got behind Shadow, "Where did they all come from?"

Shadow took out his machine pistol and shot at the man wearing a red robe first though he didn't die right away. A plagas had appeared from his head and started to approach them, but Shadow had shot it in the center of its head killing it.

The rest of the ganados came towards them as well but Shadow had stopped them by shooting them with his fast shooting gun.

Afterwards Shadow led Amy towards the center of the room but there was nowhere else to go, so they went towards the back of the room and came to a door seeing two huge yellow panels on the floor.

Amy was confused, "What are these for?"

Shadow pointed to the one on the left side, "Amy, stand on that one over there."

She nodded and stood on one of the yellow panels while Shadow stood on the other.

Afterwards they heard a clicking noise and they got off the yellow panels. They went back out to the front of the room and saw that a crank had appeared in the center of the room.

"Amy, you operate it."

She nodded and started to turn the crank making the top floor of the room come down towards the floor they were standing on. Soon the top floor had came completely down. She and Shadow had ran towards the center of the room and saw water everywhere.

Shadow sighed, "Now what do we do?"

Amy looked over to the far side of the room and pointed to a crank, "Look, there's a crank over there." She looked around more, "And there", she pointed to another one.

Shadow and Amy ran over to it and saw that the platform was too high for them to climb. Shadow kneeled to the ground and allowed Amy to climb on his back to get to the top.

Amy climbed up and looked back at Shadow, "Watch out for me okay?"

"I got your back." Shadow stood in the middle of the room and took out his rifle watching Amy. There were some ganados trying to stop Amy but Shadow shot them before they could reach her. After when Amy was done operating the cranks, she called Shadow to come catch her so she wouldn't hurt herself.

Shadow came to her and caught her in his arms. He put her down on the floor and watched as two separate platforms appeared from underneath the water. "Looks like we have to jump across. Can you do that yourself?"

She crossed her arms thinking that Shadow thought that she couldn't do anything without Shadow's help, "Of course I can."

"Okay", Shadow and Amy jumped across from each platform and ended up at another door. The door was open so they went through it and was in a huge room with a statue of a woman faced upside down.

Amy looked around a bit, "What a creepy room."

They started to walk down the hallway towards another door but Amy had slowed down because she was coughing.

She coughed in her hand and then took it away from her mouth noticing blood was all over her hand. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood all over her hands.

Shadow got concerned for her and faced her, "Amy, are you-"

She pushed him away, "I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" She started to run down the hallway.

"Amy, wait!" Shadow almost followed her until a long spike had appeared from the cracks of the floor.

Amy stepped back and another spike had arose from the floor. Now she started to run towards the wall at the end of the hallway and leaned on it still coughing a bit. Then out of nowhere three giant shackles had held her body against the wall.

"Amy!" Shadow shouted.

She screamed as the wall had flipped over to the other side, "Oh my god! What's going on!" The wall had flipped over to the other side and Amy was gone.

The spikes had slowly went back down into the floor.

Shadow ran over to the wall and started to hit on it with his fists but it was no use. The wall wasn't moving and he couldn't hear Amy's voice from the other side so he doubt if she would hear his. He placed his hand on the wall and stared at it, "Don't worry, Amy. I'm coming."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 3-2**

Shadow walked towards another door down that hallway but he decided to try to reach Cream again. He took out his communicator and still all he saw was static, "Cream, please answer me." Then he heard a laugh and a familiar orange fox appeared on the monitor.

"Heh, who's this Cream that you speak of?"

"You! How did you-"

"We've jacked the line."

"You're one dead kid! Bring Amy back right now!"

Tails began to think for a moment, "Huh? Oh she must have fallen in one of our traps. Looks like we have to get to her before you do. While in the meantime, you can just play with my little invisible insect friends. I'm sure they'll be delighted to play with you." He started to laugh and his communicator shut off.

Shadow placed his communicator back in his pocket and crossed his arms, "I really, really hate that kid." He went through a brown door and saw that he was in a sewer like underground. He walked around while hearing strange noises around him. He saw a long narrow pathway and slowly started to walk down the pathway until he was suddenly knocked down. "What was that!" He got back up and saw nothing but glowing greenish eyes in front of him. He took his handgun and shot at it anywhere in the body. After when he shot it a couple of times, the creature showed its full form and it was a giant insect. Shadow figure that his handgun wouldn't do anything so he took his magnum out and shot at the insect and in one shot it had fell to the floor dead along with melting afterwards. "That was too close." He continued down the pathway and saw an area that was suppose to be full of water but wasn't. He jumped down and he heard two more of the insects. Even though he couldn't see them, he heard them. He started to shoot at where the glowing green eyes were and he successively killed the insects. He saw a ladder and climbed up to the next area. There was another door in front of him so he kicked it down and went through it finding himself in a prison like area. All he saw were dead bodies of the ganados in the cells. He saw another way out but the area he wanted to go to was full of water. "Damn, it looks like I have to drain the water someway." He looked around for a valve that he could drain the water with but he couldn't find one in the area that he was in. He saw another pathway in the back of the prison cells so he went back there and found another door he could enter. He went through the door and saw a valve in the corner of the room. "There it is." He walked towards the valve and turned it making the water that was in that area drain into the ground. Afterwards he walked out of the door and went back to the area that didn't have the water. He jumped down to the next area and another insect came behind him. He took out his magnum and shot it down to the ground killing it instantly. He reloaded his gun and saw another ladder ahead of him. He climbed up and saw another door. He went through the door and saw three huge blades swinging back and forth on the ceiling. "This should be easy." He easily ran pass the three blades without getting cut by the sharp edges. He went through another door and ended up back in the room where the upside down statue of the woman was except this time, he was on the second floor of the room. He started to hear voices from above him so he looked down and saw a lot of men with black robes saying their phrases over and over. He also saw a man wearing a red robe with a mask on his face saying something as well. They were all surrounding a table with something on it covered with blood all over it. The bloody thing had a some kind of dagger shoved in it. Shadow's eyes widened, "What are they doing? Are they performing some kind of ritual?"

The man with the red robe spotted Shadow and pointed at him shouting.

Shadow had hoped that they weren't coming for him.

Instead the men ran down the hallway towards another door.

Shadow was surprised that they never came after him. He wondered why they didn't come after him right then. "Uh that was weird." He looked over to the other side of the second floor and saw a red door beside the merchant, but there was a gate preventing entry. "How am I going to get to that door?" He saw an opening near one of the railings and it led to a chandelier hanging on the ceiling near him. He jumped on the chandelier and swung on it. Then he jumped off it and jumped on the other side seeing the lever for the gates to rise. He activated the lever and walked towards the green crocodile.

The merchant faced him with gratitude, "Those gates had me trapped here for the longest minutes. Thank you, stranger."

Shadow placed gold coins in his hand, "You can thank me by giving me more bullets."

The merchant smiled and gave him more bullets for each gun he had.

Afterwards Shadow went through the red door and was in a very fancy and unique looking room. He walked around the room until he saw another door. When he went through the door and saw a man wearing a mask and red robe pointing at him shouting with other men around him. There was also a huge gun with some type of rapid firing. The other ganados began to come after Shadow. He took his handgun and shot them all except for the one wearing the red robe. "Him! He has a key around his neck. Maybe I need that key to get into the door to find Amy."

The man looked at Shadow then he started to run towards another door.

Shadow smirked, "Trying to run huh? We'll see about that." He began to follow the man around the room until he lost track of him. He was near the huge gun then when he looked from behind him, he saw the man about to operate the gun. He jumped out of the way and saw the man pointing the huge gun at him. He got behind a corner to avoid the bullets and it worked none of the bullets had harmed him. He pointed his handgun at the man without him noticing and shot him off the gun killing him. He ran over to his body and took the key from his neck. Soon he found a green door that had read 'Photo Gallery.' He inserted the key in the keyhole and went into the room. Once he stepped into the room, the room looked very small and no door was nowhere to be found. There was just a lot of pictures everywhere. "There's no door in here. It's bad enough I don't know where I'm going." He started to look around the room again until he saw a strange device in front of horrifying pictures of people getting killed. "What's this strange device for? I guess there's only one way to find out." He began to press a couple of buttons and the picture began to move. "The pictures moved", he pressed more buttons and the pictures started to move again. "I don't get it. Let me try something different. Maybe I'll just press four, three, one, two." The pictures then went in some kind of pattern and the wall they were on moved to the side and a door was shown. He went through the door and saw Tails' shadow on the floor. He looked up to the second floor and saw the orange fox with his two servants beside him.

"What do you know. I really didn't expect you to make it this far, but I'm afraid we need Amy. Not you, Hedgehog."

"If you don't need me then get off my tail, kid...literally!"

"Heh, this may come to a surprise to you but I'm suppose to be twenty years old."

"So you're just like the rest of them? A slave to the parasites?"

"Sure they have those vicious ganados, the plagas are slaves to our will. We have ultimate power."

"Well I sure don't give a shit. Rain or shine I'm taking your ass down."

Then men in black robes came from other parts of the room with scythes in their hands.

Tails smiled a bit, "Get rid of that hedgehog." He turned his back and walked away leaving it to the ganados to finish Shadow off.

The men slowly approached Shadow while murmuring their language.

He took out his handgun and killed them. Afterwards two ganados appeared from a huge picture and had rocket launchers in each hand. He ran under the stairs so the rockets wouldn't hit him. Soon he thought it would be safe to come out because they never fired their rocket launchers again. He walked up the stairs to the second floor and saw a white door with a gate over it. "Great I guess I need a switch or something to lift the gate from this door." He saw beside the door a red button. He pressed it and a small platform came from the floor with a blue chest on it but there was no way to get to it. He looked over to the white door again and still nothing happened, "There must be another switch somewhere around here. I guess I'd better look around more", he began to walk around the second floor more until he came to a green door. He went in the door and saw nothing in there but a big vase. He walked up to the vase and started to look around it, but still he saw nothing. He sighed, "Nothing." He took his fist and punched the vase into pieces, "Where is it!" He looked down at the shattered glass and saw a switch buried under the pieces of glass. "There it is", he pushed the button then he heard more voices outside of the door. He went out the door and saw a way over to the blue chest but the two ganados with rocket launchers were there pointing their weapons at him. Shadow quicky got out of the way making the rockets miss him.

The ganados dropped their rocket launchers to the floor. The rocket launchers must have only held one rocket now they're useless.

Shadow took out his handgun and shot them off the small platform. After when they had died on the floor. Shadow walked over to the blue chest, opened it, and saw a blue stone carving of a goat head. "This must go to that wall with the missing pieces to it." From the platform, he saw that the gate to the white door had risen up. "The gate is up." He got off the platform and went into the door. He was now walking down a long narrow hallway. He saw a door in front of him so he went up to it to open it but it was locked from the inside. He didn't worry much about that door because he saw another door beside him. He went through it and was outside of the castle once again. He went ahead and saw a garden that was in the form of a maze. He took his eyes away from the maze and saw another door near him but it was locked. He examined the door and saw two holes making one in the door. "I guess something goes here." He looked back at the maze, "And that something maybe in that maze." He began to walk towards the maze until his communicator beeped. He took it out of his pocket and saw Tails on the monitor.

"It seems you have ran into my garden. You like it?"

"To be perfectly honest no not really."

"Well it won't matter to you anyway. My pets shall give you another opinion once you set foot in my garden."

He smirked, "Heh, I am pretty good with animals."

"Well can't talk long. Gotta bag a couple rats before they ruin us." He turned off the monitor and so did Shadow.

Shadow began think about what Tails had said, "Two rats? If one's Sonic, who's the other?" He then took his mind off of what he said and went into the maze while reloading his machine pistol. "I guess those two pieces must be in here somewhere. He began to walk around the maze a bit while he also heard some growling not too far from him. He stopped and listened some more, "That growl. I know that growl." He quickly spun around and saw a white wolf behind him with a plagas on its back. "Oh shit!"

The wolf tried to jump on Shadow, but Shadow pointed his machine pistol at him and shot him back down on the ground killing it and the plagas.

Shadow sighed, "What the fuck is wrong with that kid! Wolves for pets? What's he got for me next?" He continued to walk around the maze until he saw a small bridge. He walked up the bridge and saw a statue of a woman drawing water. He studied the statue and saw something on the statue. He picked it up and looked at it, "This must belong to that door." He looked around the maze from the top of the bridge and saw another statue of a woman drawing water. "That must be where the other piece is." He jumped down from the bridge and ran towards the statue. Once he made it to the statue, he grabbed the last piece that went to the door and started to leave the maze. When he got to the exit of the maze he saw about five wolves blocking the exit.

They all deeply growled while the plagas came from their backs. They started to run towards Shadow with their sharp drooling fangs.

Shadow took out his machine pistol and shot at the plagas on the wolves' backs. Soon they all died neared the exit of the maze. He got out of the maze and ran towards the door inserting the pieces in the hole. Then a clicking sound was heard meaning the door was unlocked. He went inside and was stopped because a gun was held to the back of his head.

"Put your hands where I can see them", a female voice said.

"Heh, sorry but taking orders from a woman just ain't my style."

She pushed the barrel of the gun to his skull with more force, "I said to put them up now."

Then Shadow quickly kneeled to the ground and tried to kick her but she jumped in the air making him miss. He saw her face and noticed that she had on dark lens sunglasses to hide her eyes. She was also wearing a long red dress.

She landed on the floor with her hand while doing a cartwheel.

Shadow took out his combat knife and ran up to her with it.

She landed on the floor with her gun in her hand pointing it at Shadow, but he had the blade of his knife close to her neck.

He smirked, "A bit of advice. Try using knives next time. It works better for close encounters." He took the gun away from her hand and threw it across the room while taking out its bullets.

The woman smiled, "Shadow, long time no see handsome." She took off her glasses showing Shadow her eyes.

Shadow turned to face her, "Rouge! It's really you! So it's true."

"True?"

"You. I heard you were working for Eggman."

She smiled slightly and dropped her glasses to the floor, "I see you've been doing your homework."

"Why, Rouge? You could've done anything else you desired but instead you have to work for Eggman. Don't you remember? He was the one responsible for the outbreak in Raccoon City. It was him and Umbrella." He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Rouge."

She faced him with an evil smile, "Sorry, Shadow."

Then the glasses that she dropped on the floor had exploded and made a smokescreen.

Rouge quickly got her gun off the floor and faced Shadow one last time, "Catch you later you sexy hedgehog", she had said in a seductive voice. She then jumped out of an open window.

"Rouge!" He shouted but it was too late. She was gone.

**N/A: Uh sorry about the wait. I just got lazier all of a sudden. Well anyway Rouge finally appeared. I just hope that the next chapter gets finished a little quicker.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 3-3**

After when Rouge left, Shadow stood there puzzled, "Why is Rouge here? What is she after? I guess I'll figure it out sooner or later." He then began to look around the room but he didn't find much so he found another door in the room and went through it. Then Shadow found himself in a dinning room. He never found much in there either but he did see another room but a gate was over it. He couldn't go through. "How do I get in?" He began to check around the dinning room until he saw a long narrow hallway with a picture of wine and bread set on a table, but he couldn't get to the picture because a counter was in the way. He looked at the picture long and hard, "I wonder if that picture has to do with anything." He took out his rifle and pointed it at the bread and shot at it, but nothing happened. He shot the wine bottle and the wine had spilled from the picture. Then the gate over the room had risen and the room was now open. He went into the room and only one thing was in there and that was a red chest on a stand. He began to walk over to it then all of a sudden a giant cage was released down on where he was standing and a bunch of ganados in black robes came through the doors and jumped down from above him and into the cage. Then the man with the long metal claws jumped down as well and confronted Shadow. He quickly took out his magnum and shot the man to back away from him and began to shoot the rest of the ganados as well. Once he took out most of the ganados with his magnum, he now had to worry about the man with claws. He barely had anywhere to run because he was still in the cage. He could probably break out but that would draw the blind man towards him. He faced the man again and shot him in his chest. All the shot did was hurt him. When the man had his back turned, Shadow saw the plagas on his back and shot it making the man yell in pain and fall to the floor dead. He looked down at the dead man, "How many of those things are there?" He walked towards the chest and opened it seeing gold coins in the bottom of the chest. He took the money and placed it in his pocket. He saw another door in the corner of the room, so he took his gun and shot the door to the cage down and went into the door. The next door was a room full of ganados. Shadow was on the second floor. As he looked down, the ganados spotted him as well from below.

The ganados pointed and shouted while they started to approach him. There was a ladder to the second floor so they could just climb up and get to him.

Shadow reloaded his handgun and shot the ganados down from the ladder. After when he killed them, he jumped down and saw a lever near a gate to the other side of the room with more ganados waiting for him. "I wonder what this switch is for." He pulled the lever down then the center of the floor opened up and another pathway arose from the floor. Afterwards Shadow climbed up the ladder and ran over to the other side using the floor, but other ganados were in front of him and behind him. He took out his magnum and reloaded it. In front of him were ganados with shields in front of them. Shadow took his gun and shot at the shields breaking them into pieces. He then shot the ganados off and fell on the floor. Then when Shadow was about to kill the ones behind him, one grabbed him around the neck. He took his elbow and hit him in the face with it knocking his head off with blood flying in the air. When Shadow faced the ganado again, he had a plagas on his head except this time it was different. The plagas had about four feet on it and was trying to crawl around. He took his gun and shot the plagas off of the body. Even though the body was dead, the plagas was on the floor crawling around. Shadow took out his machine pistol and shot at the plagas until it fell on the floor dead and melted on the floor. Shadow quickly ran over to the next door and ended up on the other side with more ganados waiting for him. He jumped off the second floor and started to shoot the rest of the ganados with his machine pistol. Afterwards he spotted another door on the top floor. He went up to the top floor and went through the door. He was now in a narrow hallway with a green crocodile standing at the end of the hallway with another door beside him.

"Hello, stranger", the crocodile said. "Want to buy something?"

Shadow took out the gold coins from his pocket and handed it to the merchant, "I just need more ammo."

The merchant searched through his cloak and found ammunition and gave it to Shadow. "Come back soon, stranger."

Shadow took the bullets and went through the next door. While he was walking around the second floor he was on, Sonic had came from behind him.

"Shadow!" He shouted.

Shadow turned and faced Sonic.

Sonic held a tube and some kind of liquid was in it in the air, "I got it!"

Shadow smiled a bit until he saw Sonic's face filled with pain, "...Sonic."

Sonic stood there with something sharp going through his stomach. Then the sharp point just went in deeper with blood arising from Sonic's insides. Soon his grip on the plasma sample had slipped through his hands and was caught in the hand of Silver.

Shadow gritted his teeth in anger, "Silver."

Silver stared at the plasma sample, "Now that I have the sample. You serve me no purpose, traitor." The sharp point had left Sonic's flesh and had went under Silver's robe.

Sonic fell to the floor with blood gushing from his insides.

Shadow ran towards him and turned him over on his back, "Sonic!" Sonic was still alive but for a short time. Shadow looked over to Silver with a glare.

Silver looked back at him, "Humph, Tails should take of you next." He walked out of the door with the plasma sample in his hand.

Shadow was about to go after him but he decided to stay with Sonic. He looked at his wound and knew it was serious. "Damn it! Stay with me, Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog coughed up some blood and faced Shadow, "I was a researcher hired by Silver. He...found out what I was up to." He began to cough up more blood.

"Don't talk."

"Shad...ow", he placed a bottle full of pills in Shadow's hand.

He looked at it, "Pills?"

"It'll stop the parasites for a short time if it gets out of hand."

"Sonic, you can't die. I need you."

"Shadow, you have to stop Silver and get back the sample. It's...too late for me." Sonic rested his head on the bloody floor and closed his eyes.

Shadow gasped and was full of tears knowing that Sonic had died, "Sonic! Sonic!"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 3-4**

Shadow slowly arose from the floor with sadness and hate. "Sonic..." He then clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, "Damn it. Silver, you bastard. You're one dead hedgehog." He slowly walked away from Sonic's dead body and began to look around the room until he heard a girl from below him. She sounded like she was trying to get out of something. "Who's that?" Shadow looked down at the first floor and saw a pink hedgehog trying to break free from the shackles that was holding her against the wall. He smiled a bit, "Amy!"

The pink hedgehog started to look around the room until she spotted a black hedgehog above her. She made a wide smile, "Shadow, you came!"

"Hang on, Amy. I going to free you." He took out his rifle and loaded it with bullets.

Amy's eyes widened, 'He's not going to shoot me free...is he?'

After when Shadow finished reloading the gun, he pointed it at the shackles around Amy.

"Hold on, Shadow!"

"Don't move or I just might miss."

Amy was then completely still so Shadow wouldn't shoot her by accident.

Shadow pulled the trigger to his gun and started to shoot the shackles off of Amy.

Amy screamed as the bullets knocked the metal shackles off of her body. She was only screaming because she was exaggerating. She then stopped screaming when she was no longer against the wall. She looked up at Shadow with a small smile laughing a bit.

"What was with the screaming? I thought I actually killed you or something."

"I guess I got a little scared." She then heard a door open beside her. She looked over and saw men with black robes approaching her. She looked back up to Shadow, "Shadow!"

"Use this!" He threw his machine pistol at Amy.

She caught it and pointed it at one of the ganados. She then just threw it at his head knocking him out cold on the floor.

Shadow took his hand and hit his forehead with it, "Dumb broad." He took out his rifle again, "I guess I'll have to do it. Get down, Amy!"

Amy kneeled to the floor with her head down in her knees.

Shadow began to shoot the ganados that were approaching Amy. Afterwards they stopped coming for a short time. "Amy, get up and check that door beside you."

Amy got off the floor and ran towards the door beside her trying to open it, but it was locked. "It's locked. I can't open it." She then saw more ganados coming after her through another door. She saw one ganado wearing a red robe with something shiny hanging from his neck. She looked up at Shadow, "Shadow, kill the one wearing red."

He nodded and shot the man wearing the red robe in his leg killing him. He also shot the rest of them.

Amy ran over to the man wearing the red robe and took a key that was around his neck. She ran over to the door and inserted the key in the key hole. She opened the door a bit. She looked up to Shadow, "It's open."

"Go on. I'll see you later."

She nodded and went through the door. She was now in a room with one ganado walking around until he spotted her. She just stood there not knowing what to do. 'How am I going to beat these guys. I need Shadow. Oh, Shadow I need you.'

The ganado came closer to her.

Amy stepped back and began to run away from him. She then went into another room where another ganado had spotted her. She began to back away from that one as well until she was grabbed around her neck by the one behind her. "Leave me alone!" She used her foot and stomped on his foot making him let go of her. She began to run out of the room and saw a door. She went through the door and saw that no ganados were in that room. It was nothing but a weird device setting in the center of the room. She looked at it for a moment then tried to turn it because a handle was sticking out of the side, but it wouldn't turn. She then noticed a round hole on top of the device. "It looks like something fits there, but where am I going to find it." She looked around the room more but she didn't find anything round that could fit into the hole. She then decided to leave the room and beside the door she came out of, she saw another door. "Maybe it's in there." She walked into the room and all she saw was a pathway leading to the next door. While she was walking through the room, she saw a square stone tablet on top of the fireplace beside her. She took it off the fireplace and studied it, "Where could this go to?" She then made it into the next room and the room was very dark. She could barely see anything, but she did see a long line of shiny suits of armor down the narrow dark hallway. She continued to walk down the hallway until she came into another room and it was full of suits of armor. She saw some kind of puzzle that had stone tablets for pieces on a table but she didn't mess with it because she saw another door ahead of her. She didn't know how to open it because it had no doorknob or hole in it. She looked over to the puzzle on the table and walked over to it. "Great puzzles. I hate puzzles." She began trying to arrange the stone tablets in order until they were arranged into some kind of different insignia. She also noticed that a piece was missing. She took out the stone tablet that she found and placed it in the puzzle. Afterwards the door opened and she went through the door and saw a blue chest in front of her. She opened it and saw a stone shaped like a snake. "I think this goes to that wall." Then the door closed behind her. "What the-" Then the chest that she had gotten the stone snake from had turned over to the other side revealing a red chest. She opened the chest and saw a weird round object with a weird insignia to it. "This must go to that..." She was cut off when the door had reopened and was shocked to see what had came out of the door.

About four suits of armor came from the door holding axes in their hands were walking towards Amy. They raised their weapons in the air ready to strike them down at Amy.

She quickly moved out of the way and began to run out of the dark room. When she made it out of the room, she was about to go out the door and head into the room with that weird device that required a round object until the suit of armor that was near the door held its axe in the air struck it down towards Amy. She jumped back and fell on the floor making the suit of armor miss and afterwards it broke down into pieces. She got off the floor and ran out of the room and went into the room with the strange device. Once she got in the room, she saw the device and placed the round object in it. She then saw the handle to it and started to turn it making a picture in front of her rise up revealing a ladder. She climbed up the ladder and was in a small passageway that led to a door. She went through the door and saw a black hedgehog with his arms crossed waiting for her. She smiled, "Shadow!"

The black hedgehog faced her and smiled as well, "Amy, you made it."

She ran over to him and hugged him.

Shadow hugged her back and patted her head, "You did good."

She broke away from him, "This is great. Now that we met up with each other, we can go look for Sonic and see if he found that plasma sample."

His ears then flopped down and faced Amy with sadness.

Amy was wondering why he was so sad, "What's wrong, Shadow?"

He said nothing and took her hand leading her to Sonic's dead body that was still lying on the floor.

Amy's eyes widened and looked at Shadow.

He still had his eyes on Sonic's dead body, "Silver did this and took the plasma sample as well."

Amy did nothing but cry into Shadow's chest.

Shadow took his fingers and stroked through Amy's pink hair, "Stop crying. Crying doesn't make things better."

"But Sonic..."

He took Amy's head away from his chest and made her look into his red eyes, "I know but if we want to help him, we have to get the sample back from Silver. That's what he would have wanted."

Amy broke away from Shadow and wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"Come on lets get going."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 4-1**

Before Shadow and Amy could go through the next door, his communicator beeped. He took it out and answered it.

Tails had appeared on the monitor, "Aw, what a touching moment."

Shadow glared at him, "Tell your boss he's going to be sorry for ever killing Sonic."

"You mean that treacherous rat?" He shrugged, "I guess I could tell him that. Though this doesn't mean you can get away with everything. You will die by my hands, Hedgehog."

"I'd love to see you try."

Tails smirked, "Enjoy life while you can", he shut off his communicator and Shadow did the same.

He looked over to Amy, "Lets get moving."

They went through the next door and saw some kind of device hovering above hot lava. It seemed that the device could lead them over to the other side.

"What is that thing, Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Not sure, but you need to stay here while I go and check it out."

Amy nodded and watched Shadow step onto the strange device and went over to the other side.

Shadow went through the door and was in a boiling hot room with lava settling below the floor. He also saw two huge statues of dragons hanging from the ceiling. He began to walk deeper in the room while still looking at the weird statues, "What are these statues for?" As he walked towards a spinning machine that could allow him to proceed over to the other side, ganados had appeared and was in the dragon statues making them move. Shadow looked over to the two statues, "What are they doing?"

The two statues faced Shadow, then all of a sudden fire had came from their mouths and came at Shadow.

He quickly got out of the way and went on the device that spun around. He got off the device and was now on the other side of the room. He looked up at the statues that were breathing fire, "How am I suppose to defeat those things?" He then took out his rifle and pointed at the man that was operating one of the statues. He shot the man off the statue and into the lava. Shadow turned to the second statue and shot the other man off leaving the statue no longer operational. Shadow placed his rifle on his shoulder, "That ought to do it." He then saw a blue chest in front of him. "That must contain another stone ornament." He began to walk up the steps to get to the chest but another dragon statue had got in front of him.

The statue blew fire from its mouth but Shadow dodged it.

Shadow ran over to the left side of the statue, took his rifle and shot the man that was operating it. He watched as the man and statue fall into the lava. Shadow looked up at the blue chest and smirked.

Meanwhile, Amy was still waiting for Shadow hoping that he would be okay, "I hope Shadow's okay." She faced the wall and began to think about something else, "I wonder if I should ask him out on a date when this is all over, but what if he says no. He seems like the type of guy that wouldn't want to date someone like me." Then she felt someone tap her shoulder. She jumped and screamed.

"Amy", a familiar voice called.

Amy quickly spun around and saw a black hedgehog behind her, "Oh, Shadow it's only you."

"Sorry if I startled you. Lets get a move on."

They both went through another door and all they saw in there was a trolley that would probably take them to their next destination. They got in it and the trolley began to take them to a different place.

While they were waiting, Amy thought that Shadow had heard her from earlier. Though she had to admit to herself she did have a crush on him. "Uh, Shadow?"

Shadow faced her, "What?"

"Uh...did you hear anything?" She blushed as she asked her question.

"Hear what?"

She quickly looked away from him, "...It's nothing."

Shadow was confused at her behavior and just took his mind off her.

When the trolley had stopped, they both got off it and saw another door ahead of them. They went through it and found themselves back where they first met Tails. They walked towards the wall that was preventing them from going any further.

Shadow took out the goat head and a lion's body and placed them on the wall along with the rest of the stone picture. He noticed that he was still missing one. "Fuck", he murmured.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm missing a piece."

Amy gasped, "Oh!" She took out a stone ornament that had a snake on it and handed it to Shadow, "I forgot to give this to you."

Shadow took it from her and placed it on the wall. Then the wall had came down on the floor again and they were both able to proceed on.

They walked into the next part of the hallway and saw a picture of Silver hanging on the wall again.

Shadow walked over to it and took the picture off the wall noticing more money behind it. He took the money and shoved it in his pocket.

Then they noticed another door and went through that one. They saw another room that had another trolley in it so they rode in that one towards the next room. Once the trolley stopped, they got off it and saw another door ahead of them. They went through it and saw a room full of portraits hanging on the wall. They then went into a wide hallway that had the windows open allowing the night wind to travel into the room. They ran up to a door with a gate over it.

Amy crossed her arms, "Now what?"

Shadow studied the two statues beside the door looking like they held something. He faced Amy, "Come on." He and Amy began to walk down the hallway again and went into a yellow door. When they got into the room, they saw suits of armor lined up near the wall. Some had their axes raised in the air and some didn't.

Amy gasped, "Careful Shadow, those suits of armor can move."

"I believe that." He took Amy's hand and ran down the hallway with the suits of armor trying to attack them with their weapons. After when they reached the end of the hallway, they both looked back at the suits of armor having their axes shoved through the carpet of the floor then they all broke to pieces which kind of startled Amy.

Then they both went into a room with some kind of grail setting on a table in the middle of the room. Shadow walked over to it while Amy stood behind watching him.

She looked around at the suits of armor in the corners of the room, "Shadow, I don't like this."

"Just relax okay", he reached out to the grail and took it from the table. He stared at it, "This looks like it goes to that door. Just one more to go." He then heard a scream from Amy. He turned around and faced her, "Amy!"

She pointed to a suit of armor walking away from the wall and walking towards Shadow with its axe in its hand as well as the other two suits of armor that was in the room. "Shadow, look out!

Shadow took out his handgun and began to shoot at it but the bullets were weak compared to its armor.

The suit of armor took its axe and swung it into Shadow's arm.

He fell to the floor bleeding from his arm badly.

"Shadow!" She screamed.

The suits of armor confronted Amy and began to walk towards her.

She leaned against the wall not knowing what to do.

Shadow slowly got off the floor with his arm still dripping blood. He took out his magnum and shot the one that was the closest to Amy and knocked its head off..

Even though its head fell off, the plagas that swung around like an axe came from its head.

Amy kneeled to the floor and screamed more.

He pointed his gun at the plagas and shot at it killing it. He did the same to the rest of them. Afterwards he kneeled to the floor panting with exhaustion holding his wounded arm.

After looking around a bit, Amy ran over to him and looked at his arm, "You okay, Shadow?"

He nodded a bit, "Yeah." He stood from the floor about to leave the room until more of them came. "Fuck no." He took Amy's hand and led her out of the room while slamming the door behind them.

They looked around the hallway and spotted another door, they went through it and saw another door ahead of them but it was locked and it seemed that there was no other way to open it.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked still looking at the door in front of her.

Shadow was too busy looking at the four huge yellow panels on the floor and the two statues settled near each other. He looked over to Amy, "Amy, I have an idea. Stand on that yellow panel near you." As she did it, Shadow began to push each of the statues on the two yellow panels. There was one yellow panel left, he stood on that one and the door in front of them had opened.

They went into the door and saw an orange fox standing in front of them with his arms crossed.

The fox started to laugh, "I think you've had enough fun."

Shadow gritted his teeth in anger.

"Don't you know when to quit", he raised his hand in the air and the ceiling with spikes on it began to sink down towards the floor. Tails ran into the next room while shutting the door behind him.

Shadow tried to open the door but again it had no doorknob or anything. He punched the door with his fists, "Fuck!" He hit the door again, "Fuck!"

Amy watched as the ceiling got closer and closer to them. "No!" She screamed.

Shadow took his mind off the door and faced Amy kneeling to the floor scared. He had no idea what to do or how to stop the ceiling. He looked up at the ceiling and noticed that it had four blinking lights on it. 'Hmm, what if...' He took out his handgun and shot the lights on the ceiling making it stop.

Amy got off the floor and ran towards Shadow, "That boy's trying to kill us!"

"And you just noticed that?"

Then the door that Tails had went through opened. They went into the door and ran down the short hallway.

When Shadow had stepped his foot into the room, he heard Amy scream. He quickly turned to face her, "Amy?" He then saw a gate blocking the doorway now Amy couldn't get out. Then the wall from behind Amy had crumbled and two ganados appeared. They were both riding a machine with a huge drill with spikes on it. The machine was heading towards Amy. Shadow took out his rifle and shot the both off the machine. Then the gate had opened from the doorway allowing Amy to get out. He took her hand and was about to lead her out of the room until he saw another grail setting on top of a table. He took it and they both got out of the room. Then they were back in the room where they saw all kinds of pictures hanging on the wall.

They both ran in the room that had the window's with broken glass and saw at the end of the room a pack of ganados standing there. Some where even holding shields.

Shadow took out his magnum, "I'm going to need more bullets."

Amy pointed to them, "Here they come!"

Shadow looked over to the ganados and saw them coming towards them. He pointed his gun at the men with the shields and broke them apart leaving the men unprotected. He shot them and the rest of them killing them. Afterwards he ran towards the door and took out the two grails. He had no idea where to place them so he just guessed. He placed the grails in each statues and then the gate that was on the door rose from the floor.

Amy smiled, "I guess guessing has its advantages."

"Lets just go." He and Amy went into the door and in a dark corner they were startled by a green crocodile. He took out his handgun and pointed it at him.

The green crocodile raised his hands in the air, "Don't shoot!"

Shadow lowered his gun to the floor, "It's only you. I thought you were one of them."

He shook his head, "You're losing it, stranger."

Shadow thought the merchant was the one crazy, "What!"

"Want to buy something?" He asked as he changed the subject.

"Well I do need a new TMP." He looked over to Amy, "Someone lost it for me."

Amy glared at him, "I panicked okay."

Shadow faced the merchant again and handed him money, "Could you throw in some more bullets too?"

He nodded, "Sure." He reached in his cloak and took out another TMP and more bullets for Shadow's other guns.

Afterwards Shadow looked at Amy, "Lets get moving."

They both ran down the hallway and went in a brown door at the end of it. Once they got in there, they saw a huge insect nest hanging from the ceiling with the floor half destroyed below it. They also saw a door beside it as well. They started to walk towards it until a giant insect flew behind them and grabbed Amy from behind.

"Amy!"

"Help me, Shadow!"

All Shadow could do was watch as the insect carried Amy off through an opening in the wall. He started to look around the room seeing that more of the insects were coming after him, "Great more of em!" He took out his magnum, pointed it at one of the insects, and shot it out of the air making it die instantly. He shot the rest of them until they stopped coming. "Fuck! Now I gotta get Amy back. That kid is nothing but a pain in my ass." He looked over to the door again but he couldn't get over there. There was a huge hole in the floor right in front of the door. He then spotted a bridge and a lever on the other side of the room. He ran over to it and pulled it down hoping that the bridge would come down but it didn't at least not all the way. He looked over to the bridge again and saw chains on each side of the bridge holding it to the wall. He took out his rifle and shot at the two chains making the bridge completely come down. He ran over the bridge and went through the door. He was in another room and saw some money laying on a table. He took the money and left the room. Now he found himself outside of the building. Before he could go any further, his communicator beeped. He took it out and answered it. He glared at the orange fox on the monitor, "You! Where's Amy?"

"She's with me of course. We're just preparing for the ritual."

"Ritual?"

He nodded, "Yes, ritual. Of course it wouldn't be a ritual without her wouldn't it?"

"Keep your hands off her!"

The orange fox laughed, "Just try to stop us but I guarantee it will be your last." He shut off his communicator.

Shadow placed his communicator back in his pocket and looked over to the building ahead of him. He looked over there and couldn't see much so he took out his binoculars and began to look around. He then saw Tails along with his two servants taking Amy into the building. "Shit." He began to walk across the building ahead of him. He walked up to the building and saw a huge door ahead of him but it was blocked off because it was nailed down with boards. "I guess I'd better take another route." He began to walk around the building and soon he met more ganados. He took out his handgun and started shoot them. He continued to walk around the building until a huge flaming boulder struck down near him. "Not more of those things! I gotta find a way in and fast." He walked around until he saw a small door. He quickly went into the door before another boulder came at him. He looked around the room he was in and saw that the room was full of gears. He saw a ladder near him and decided to climb up to the top. When he got to the top of it, he saw a lever. He stared at it for a while then he placed his hand on it, "I wonder what this thing does?" He pulled it down and the gears beside him tried to turn but they couldn't. He looked over to the gears and saw a wooden box stuck in between the gears. "Damn! Something's jammed in the gears." He took his handgun and shot the wooden box into pieces. He pulled down the lever again and the gears had finally turned correctly. Afterwards he heard voices from below him. He looked down to the lower floor and saw ganados standing around waiting for him. He climbed down the ladder and ended up where he had came from. He saw another ladder and went down that one. Now he was on the first floor where the ganados were at. He took out his handgun and started to shoot them in their heads. He didn't kill all of them because he had saw another door. He went through it and was now on a bridge with a pack of ganados standing there with a door behind them.

Once they spotted him, they started to walk up to him.

Shadow took out his machine pistol and started to shoot them. He even saw a ganado wearing a mask and had a rocket launcher in his hand. He shot him in his hand and it had exploded then within a few seconds a plagas had appeared from his head.

The plagas' legs were moving around at a quick pace.

Shadow had shot the plagas off his head and the plagas had fell to the ground crawling around. He pointed his gun at the plagas and shot at it killing it for good. Afterwards he went into the door that the ganados were guarding. Once he went into the door, he saw two huge men wearing armor standing beside the next door he needed to go through. "Shit", he muttered, "It's those blind bastards." He took out his magnum and reloaded it with bullets. Just as his empty shells hit the floor, the two blind men came after him. He quickly raised his gun at one of them and shot him back making him turn around. Shadow eyed the plagas on his back and shot it killing it making the man fall to the floor dead. He looked over to the second one, "Next."

The blind man heard him so he faced him and stuck his large claws out in his direction.

With ease Shadow shot at the man knocking him back making him show the plagas on his back. He shot the plagas and killed the man. Shadow ran to the door that the blind men were standing next to and went in it. When he went into the door, he saw Tails sitting in a chair and Amy kneeling beside him on the floor with Tails' servants holding their sharp blades near her neck.

Amy looked away from the floor and saw a black hedgehog in the door way. "Shadow", she said in a scared voice.

"Well, well, well look who decided to stop by", Tails said with an evil smirk.

Shadow gritted his teeth, "That's enough, Tails. This madness stops now."

"You're not the boss of me so shut up. You're really starting to make me upset, Hedgehog." He placed his finger on a button on the arm rest of the chair. "I think you should be punished for your actions", he pushed the button and then the floor had opened up making Shadow fall through the trap door.

"No!" Amy screamed. "Shadow!"

As Shadow fell through the door, he took out a grappling hook and hooked it onto a crack in the bricks.

Tails was still sitting in his chair with a ear trumpet in his ear awaiting for Shadow's deadly fall. "Hmm? I don't hear him suffering."

Shadow was still hanging on to the grappling hook. He took out his handgun and pointed it at the device that went to the ear trumpet, "What a brat." He shot at the device making the sound of the bullet noise flow through the hearing device that Tails had.

Once Tails heard the loud noise, he quickly took his head away from the ear trumpet. He jumped from the chair and started to jump up and down on the floor throwing a tantrum like a little kid. "That's it no more games!" He looked over to his servant wearing the red robe, "Verdugo! Kill!"

The one in the red robe took his blade away from Amy's neck and walked out the room on to find Shadow.

Tails stomped his way out of the room, "Come on! We must prepare for the ritual!"

The servant wearing the black robe grabbed Amy's wrist and took her off the floor.

Amy looked back at the trap door that Shadow had fell through, "Shadow, you're alive." Then she was pushed by Tails' servant to move on.

Later Shadow found himself in an underground torture chamber. He looked around him and saw dead bodies scattered everywhere. "What is this place?" Then he heard his communicator beeping. He took it out and saw Tails on the monitor acting serious.

"Okay so maybe you have nine lives but that doesn't change a thing."

"You should surrender and give up Amy. Just let her go."

Tails shook his head, "I don't think so. She belongs to us now. Though I do have something for you, Hedgehog. I sent one of my servants out to kill you."

"Really? This just makes things a little more interesting."

Tails frowned at his comment. He didn't seem worried at all, "Very well. I wish you luck with him. Oh wait, never mind. Die you bastard!" He shut off his communicator and so did Shadow.

He started to walk around the area and soon he spotted a ladder. He climbed up the ladder and saw a sewer like passage. He started to walk down the sewer until he came towards a door. He went through the door and walked ahead some more. He then heard something hit the door that he just came through. He looked back and he saw a huge dent in the metal door. "What the? Oh right, Tails' servant is out for me. I guess I'd better look out for him." He continued to walk down the sewer until he came to another door beside him but he didn't go through it yet. He saw another door ahead of him. He went through that door and saw a lever in the corner of the room. He pulled it down and the door he went through closed and was locked now it wouldn't open for a while.

Then something came from the ceiling and stood in front of Shadow. It looked like a monster with glowing orange eyes, it looked very tall, and it had sharp claws and teeth.

Shadow stared into the creature's glowing eyes, "Son of a bitch."

The creature walked towards Shadow with his claws raised in the air.

Shadow crouched down to the floor and made the creature miss. He ran over to the other side of the room and shot the creature in his chest.

The creature backed away some but it was still coming.

Shadow wasn't surprised that he hadn't died, "Huh? Okay." He shot another round at him but he still kept coming. Shadow was no confused, "I don't understand. How can I kill him? He's like invincible." Shadow then started to look around the room. All he spotted was a fire extinguisher. He picked it up, "A fire extinguisher?" He looked back at the creature, "I wonder." He threw it at the creature but the creature knocked it back on the floor. "Well...that didn't work."

The creature started to get closer to him until the fire extinguisher he threw on the floor had cracked and the gas had escaped making it spread all through the room. It even got on the creature. The gas acted like it had gotten attached to the creature so it could move that much. The creature tried its best to shake it off but it still wouldn't come off.

Shadow then took out his magnum again and shot at the creature. When the bullet hit the creature, it yelled in agony. This time Shadow was actually hurting him. He shot more bullets in him until the creature kneeled to the floor with his insides exploding out of him. Now the creature was dead. "Yes! I did it!" Then the door to the room opened. Shadow ran out the door and went into the door he didn't go in. Once he got in the room, he saw an elevator. He got in the elevator and it started to go down to a lower level.

Later in a red room, Silver was sitting in his chair facing a purple chameleon kneeling down at him. "It seems that Tails is having a rough time annihilating our little friend. He had his chance. Espio, I'm leaving it up to you. Go get the girl and bring her to me."

The chameleon stood from the floor, "Consider it done", he said with an evil smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 4-2**

Later the elevator dropped Shadow off to an underground area. He looked around and noticed that the area looked like a cave. He saw a green crocodile standing in the corner of the cave. He walked over to him, "What is this place?"

The merchant shrugged, "Don't know and it isn't very comfortable neither. Need anything?"

"No I'm okay." He looked around the room more and saw a door. He went through the door and saw villager ganados standing in front a trolley with their torches raised in the air. He took out his handgun, "Damn it."

The ganados turned to face him. They shouted and started to come after him.

Before they could even touch him, Shadow had shot them down to the ground. Afterwards he saw a lever near some kind of machine. He pulled it down and a trolley was on the machine. The machine was lowering the trolley on the ground but it didn't come all the way down. Shadow looked at the monitor near the lever. It said it had lost power. He looked at the trolley and it had dynamite set in it. He started to look around until he saw a huge boulder in the way of the exit and with more villager ganados on the other side. "Looks like I gotta get this thing working so I can proceed on to the other side." He then heard a chainsaw noise above him, "Not them again." He looked up and saw a man with a chainsaw in his hands. Shadow quickly ran as the man with the chainsaw dropped to the ground and started chasing him. While he was running, he took out his magnum and reloaded it with bullets. He spun around and shot the man down on the ground with him dying. He then spotted a power switch on the other side of where he was standing but villager ganados were blocking the way. He took out his handgun and began to approach them. As he was walking over there, he looked in a trolley and saw a huge rock with a plagas inside of it. "A plagas? How old are these things anyway?" He took his mind away from that and ran up to the ganados with their torches in their hands. Shadow easily shot them out of the way, ran up to the power switch and activated it. He then ran back to the lever and pulled it down. This time the trolley came down all the way. He ran over to it and took the dynamite out of the trolley. He took out a lighter and lit the dynamite and set it near the boulder.

He watched as the boulder blew into pieces and just as the smoke cleared the ganados from the other side came and started to attack Shadow.

Shadow took out his gun and shot them. Afterwards he saw a door and went in it. The room was very big and the floor of the room had lava below it. Shadow looked around tightening his grip around his gun, "I have a bad feeling about this." As he walked towards the door ahead of him, he saw two giant troll like creatures come through the door. He ran back away from the two creatures, "Great more of those ugly bastards." He took out his magnum, "I beat them before. They have those plagas on their backs." Before he tried to kill them, he saw a lever above a ladder. While the creatures walked closer and closer to him, he decided to climb up the ladder and activate the lever. He pulled it down and in the center of the room, a huge hole in the floor appeared with one of the creatures standing on it making him fall in the hot lava. Though the other creature didn't fall in.

The creature walked up to the small platform Shadow was standing on and shook it making him fall to the floor, but he wasn't hurt that badly.

Shadow got off the floor slowly while rubbing his head, "Looks like this one plays rough. Well at least there's only one left now." He pointed his magnum at the creature's chest area and shot him about three times until he finally kneeled to the floor with the plagas showing on his back. Shadow ran up his back and cut the plagas with his knife. He quickly jumped off his back and watched as the troll yelled and tumbled on the floor with him melting into the lava afterwards. When that was over, Shadow went through the next door and was now in a dark cave. He could barely see anything but he turned on his flashlight hooked to his belt. He then heard noises near him. He looked down in the pitch black hole underneath the cave and saw a bunch of huge insects arising from the darkness. Shadow quickly stepped back from the insects, took out his machine pistol, and reloaded it with bullets. He pointed it at the insects and started to shoot them. Even though he was killing them, they were still coming. He then gave up and started to run deeper in the cave. He saw a small area in the cave and went in it. There was nothing but a wall, but it looked like it had some kind of switch on it. He pressed the switch and a light had shone on a gate. "What just happened? Maybe that gate is my way out of here. I may need to find another switch and see what happens." When he turned around, he saw about three insects coming after him. He pointed his machine pistol at them and shot them on the ground. He ran out of the small area of the cave and tried to look for another one. Soon he spotted another one and ran in there. He ran towards the wall and pushed the switch making a second light show.

The light had shone on the gate along with the first one and they had both melted the metal bars to the gate.

Shadow ran over to the gate while an ambush of insects followed him over to the gate. He ran into the new area of the cave and noticed that the insects didn't follow him anymore. He looked ahead of him and saw small boulders smashing down on the ground. "I can't believe that kid would sink this low." He ran down the narrow pathway trying not to get flattened by the boulders. When he had almost made it out of there, he saw three boulders smashing down on the ground after one was done smashing down on the ground. "How am I suppose to get pass this?" He then spotted a lever near him on a wall. He pulled it down and the boulder in the middle had stopped smashing into the ground. "Okay I can do this." He ran pass the boulders and was in an empty spot of the cave. All he saw was a coffin like object setting at the end of the room. He stepped on the coffin and spotted a button on it. He pushed the button and the coffin started to move towards the ceiling. "Now where am I going?" He crossed his arms and waited for the coffin to arrive to the top of the cave.

**N/A: Sorry about the long delay. I had a very busy week and I couldn't get to typing much. Forgive me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 4-3**

When the coffin finally rose to the top, Shadow found himself outside of the castle again but this time it was a different spot. He walked ahead and saw a huge fire with villager ganados surrounding it just staring at it. Shadow started to slowly approach them without them noticing, 'If I can stay quiet, I could probably...' His thoughts were interrupted when he accidentally stepped on a stick and broke it. He looked down at the broken stick, 'Damn it.' He looked back up at the ganados approaching him. He took out his handgun and started to shoot them before they got any closer to him. Afterwards they all melted into the ground. Shadow took his mind away from their bodies and saw a door ahead of him. He walked over to the door and tried to open it, but couldn't.

The door was locked and it looked like it didn't require a key. It had a huge round hole in it so it looked like it needed something round that could fit the hole.

"I guess I got to find what ever fits this hole", he looked over to a small wooden shed near him. The shed looked old and worn out from the outside. He decided to go inside it by jumping through a small open window. Once he went inside it, he saw nothing but a crank. He walked over to it and started to turn the crank. Then a small hole had opened up from the floor of the shed revealing a secret passage way with a ladder leading towards the bottom. He climbed down the ladder and he was now underground again but it wasn't a cave like area. From the ceiling, it looked like the whole place would collapse down on him because a lot of dirt droppings were falling from the ceiling. He saw a large tablet that had something written on it, 'The sacrifice of the lion lies ahead.' "I guess this thing is talking about the round thing that fits in the hole." He went ahead and saw more villagers in a maze. The maze never looked any difficult to go through. It was pretty small and the walls looked very weak and old. He placed his hands on his hips, "No one ever said this would be easy." He took out his handgun and shot a man that was coming towards him. He began to walk in the maze keeping his eyes out for the villagers. As he walked further in the maze, he saw more bear traps set on the ground. He carefully walked over them and proceeded on, until a certain noise stopped him for a few seconds. "That noise...it sounded like a chainsaw." He started to look around but he never saw anyone with a chainsaw in there hands. "Where are they?" He looked up at the building that was in front of him and saw a man walking around with a chainsaw in his hands. "Something tells me I have to go in there", He continued to walk through the maze until he finally made it out. He saw a ladder at the open window of the building. He climbed up the ladder and was in the room where the man with the chainsaw was in. He looked around the room and saw the man by the stairs with the chainsaw raised in his hand.

The man came towards Shadow while yelling.

Shadow took out his magnum and shot the man down on the floor, but he got back up again. He shot him three more times and soon the man had fell to the floor dead as he dropped his chainsaw on the floor as well. Shadow looked at his body trying to find anything on him. Soon he found a key hanging around his neck. "What's this?" He took it off his neck and looked at it, "It must go to some door." He put it in his pocket and walked downstairs of the building. Then near the door, he saw another man starting a chainsaw. He quickly took out his magnum and shot the man many times before he had his chance to walk over to him. Soon the man fell to the floor dead. Shadow walked over to the door and walked out of it. He then saw a woman with a pitchfork standing on the other side of the door. He took out his handgun and shot her in her chest. He took his mind off her dead body and saw a door. He ran towards the door and turned the doorknob but it never opened. "What?" He then remembered the key that he found around that man's neck. He took the key out of his pocket and placed it in the keyhole. Afterwards the door had opened. Once he went through the door, the ceiling started to come down on him with spikes. He looked up at the ceiling, "What else could go wrong?" He then heard a noise from behind a coffin. He looked near the coffin and saw the crawling plagas on the ground walking towards him. Shadow took out his handgun and shot at the crawling plagas. Afterwards he worried about the ceiling. He saw the blinking red lights on it. He shot at them and the ceiling then stopped. He then saw a pathway and walked down it soon meeting a door. He went through the door and saw three trolleys together setting on a railroad. "I wonder if this will lead me to the key." He got in the trolley and saw a lever to the side of him. He took his gun and shot the lever making the trolley run. He reloaded his gun in case of any ganados. Which he had a feeling they would.

A few moments later while he was going down a dark tunnel, the villagers started appearing. They were on top of small wooden platforms. They jumped off them and they were jumping into the trolley.

Shadow immediately pointed his gun at them and shot them off the trolley. One woman was even in front of him. He pointed his gun at her head and shot in the middle of her forehead. He then kicked her lifeless body out of the trolley. He looked ahead of him and saw more ganados dropping in the trolley. Soon the trolley had stopped. The trolley brought him into a different room. Shadow looked over to the lever that starts the trolley. The lever had got pulled back meaning a ganado had done it so others could ambush him. Shadow then saw a man with a chainsaw in his hands dropping in the trolley. Shadow quickly took out his magnum and reloaded it with more bullets.

The man had made it over to him while Shadow was reloading his gun. He took his chainsaw and tried to cut off his head with it.

Shadow quickly kneeled down and watched as the chainsaw missed him.

The man looked down into the trolley then he was suddenly shot in his head making him die.

Afterwards the villagers didn't come anymore. Shadow spotted the lever to the trolley and shot it with his handgun making the trolley operate again. The trolley made its way down the dark tunnel again. Soon Shadow noticed that the trolley had started to go faster for some reason. Soon the trolley came through an unfinished track and the trolley had fell in a dark area of the tunnel while Shadow jumped out of it and caught onto the edge of the unfinished track. He climbed up the ledge and started to walk along the rest of the way of the track until he saw a door. He went in the door and saw a round object on a table. He took it and then the wall had opened. He went in it and saw a ladder. He went up the ladder and was back outside again. He ran to the door that he couldn't open and placed the round object in the hole. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. When he went inside, he saw an elevator, got on it and waited as it took him to his next destination.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 4-4**

Soon the elevator brought him to a short hallway with nothing much to it. He saw a table with a typewriter and a box of money on it. He took the money and found another door. He went through the door and was in a huge room with a giant statue of Tails. "What were these guys thinking?" He then didn't pay attention to the statue when he saw a bridge leading to the next door. "This looks way to easy. They're up to something." Shadow began to walk across the bridge until two pieces of it fell into the water. He looked back near the statue and saw a man wearing a black robe activate a switch to the bridge and saw another wearing a red robe activate a switch as well. "I knew it would be too good to be true." He walked over to the statue of Tails and saw more men trying to stop him. He took out his handgun and began to shoot the ones that were in front of him. He looked up at the statue and noticed that the two switches were somewhere up there, "How am I going to get up there?" He looked over to him and saw a ladder and climbed it, seeing one of the switches. He walked over to it and pulled the lever down making one piece of the bridge attach to the rest of the bridge. He stared at the statue's hands and noticed that the hands were moving up and down. He jumped onto one of the hands and saw the second lever on the other side. He jumped over to the next hand and over to the other side. He didn't see the lever there but he saw it below him. He jumped down and saw the lever being guarded by a man wearing a red robe. He pointed his handgun at his head and shot him making his head explode into pieces.

After when the man's head fell off another head had appeared. It was the same plagas that had tried to eat Amy's head off.

Shadow took out his magnum and pointed it at the plagas. He shot it and in one hit it had died.

The body fell to the floor and melted.

Shadow walked over to the switch and pulled the lever down making the last piece of the bridge arise. He ran over to a gate that was in the entrance of the room and kicked it down. He then began to run across the bridge.

Then all of a sudden, the statue of Tails began to walk in a fast pace after Shadow.

Shadow looked back at the statue and saw it chasing him, "What the-" He ran faster to the door and when he got to it, it had a lock on it. He took his magnum and shot the lock open. He then used his foot and kicked the door open. He was now outside of the building and still the statue was chasing him.

The bridge that they were running on couldn't hold the statue's weight so it suddenly fell apart and it had crumbled into a dark hole along with the statue.

Shadow jumped and caught on to the edge of the remaining piece of the bridge and climbed up it. He then saw another door ahead of him. He went through it and saw Tails with his last remaining servant beside him. "Tails."

The orange fox smirked, "Well, well look who decided to show up?"

"Shut up. Where's Amy?"

"None of your business."

The black hedgehog clenched his fist, "Damn it, kid! This isn't a game! Where the hell is she?"

"No need to get upset. We're just giving her a little surprise that's all, but don't worry, Hedgehog. We have a special surprise for you", he said as he held out his hand near a support beam. Then a knife had stabbed through his hand and made it pierce to the support beam. With pain in his eyes, Tails looked over to the knife in his bleeding hand. Tears began to appear in his eyes. He then started to cry and scream, "Take it out! Take it out! Please!"

Shadow smirked with his arms crossed, "Why don't you ask your mommy, kid."

The servant took the knife out of Tails' hand and threw it back at Shadow.

Shadow moved to the side making the knife hit the door. He looked back over to Tails and his servant getting away in an elevator. "Hey! Get back here! I'm not finished!" He took his knife out of the door and placed it back in his sheathe. He glared at the door of the elevator they got on, "You're not getting away. Not this time." He then saw stairs near the elevator. He began to run up the stairs. He soon saw more ganados approach him. He took out his handgun and shot them out of the way. He soon came to a lift. He pressed the button for it to make it move upward but it didn't move. He looked around on the lift and saw large heavy crates on the lift. "Maybe this thing has a weight limit." He began to push the huge crates off the lift and soon the lift began to move, "It's moving." Then ganados started to jump on the lift making it stop because it couldn't hold much. Shadow took out his handgun and shot some of them off the lift making it move little by little. Soon he was done shooting them and the lift brought him to an elevator. He rode the elevator towards the top. He saw a green crocodile standing near a door, "It's you again."

"Need anything, stranger?"

Shadow took out some of the money he found and gave it to the merchant, "I just need more bullets that's all."

The merchant handed him more bullets, "Come back anytime, stranger."

Shadow went through the door and ran down a short hallway and into a room. He looked ahead and saw Tails smiling at him, "Got yea."

The orange fox laughed, "If you're here for Amy, you just missed her. I sent her over to an island."

"What! You son of a bitch!"

The servant wearing a black robe walked beside Tails.

"Heh, now she will become one of us and you will now see our magnificent power."

All of a sudden the room started to turn into some kind of giant plant. One of the vines wrapped around Tails' and his servant's body. Then a mouth had appeared and just ate Tails and his servant. Soon Tails had appeared on top of the giant plant. Now the plant looked like it had the parasite infused with it as well.

Shadow stepped forward to the monster while he took out his TMP and reloaded it, "Time to die."

Tails glared at Shadow, "Now you will suffer the same fate as Amy, Hedgehog." Then a giant vine had struck down on the floor making Shadow almost lose his balance because of the vibration. He pointed his gun anywhere at the monster and shot at it but the bullets were bouncing off it. "What? No weak spot." He stared at the one eye that was on the monster and pointed his gun at the eye. He shot at the eye and monster started to yell. Soon Tails appeared from another part of the monster. Shadow began to shoot at him.

Tails yelled as his guts came flying out from his insides.

Shadow kept shooting until a giant vine hit him into the wall hard while dropping his gun in a far distance.

The vine was pressing his body against the wall trying to make him suffocate.

So he took out his knife and began to jab the point of the blade into the vine several times until it finally let him go. He then took out his magnum and shot Tails through his chest making him scream and yell in agony.

The head of the monster fell to the floor dead and so was the rest of his body.

Shadow weakly stood from the floor and grabbed his machine pistol that he dropped on the floor. Ahead of him, he saw a door. He ran over to the door and went through it. He found himself on top of the building. He walked around until he saw a rope hanging from the side of the building. He climbed down the rope and came to another elevator. He got on it and the elevator soon took him underground. He came into a room and he saw a green crocodile leaning against the wall.

The merchant noticed that Shadow was heading for the next door, "What's the hurry, stranger?"

He turned to face him, "I gotta find, Amy."

"Oh yeah, the pink one. Good luck with that."

Shadow went through the door and walked down a dim hall. He soon walked around a corner and saw a female white bat sitting in a motorboat smiling at him.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Rouge?"

She laughed a bit, "Need a ride, handsome?"

He wasn't sure if he could trust her or not since she joined sides with Umbrella, "Why should I trust you?"

She sighed, "You wanna save Amy right?"

He walked up to her, "Fine."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 5-1**

Later Shadow and Rouge finally got to the island.

Shadow looked over to her and watched as she steered the boat directly to the island. He still didn't trust her but he was wondering why she was here, "So...why are you here anyway?"

She looked over to him and back at the island with a smirk on her face. She then steered the boat at the edge of the island making Shadow almost fall out of the boat because of the impact. She stood up and took out her grappling gun. She pulled the trigger and shot the hook out of the gun with it catching on to one of the edges above the island. She looked back at Shadow again, "Got some business to take care of. Lets leave it at that." She took her finger off the trigger and went up towards the cliff, leaving the boating without a driver.

The boat started to go out of control until Shadow grabbed the wheel and made it stop. He fell back on the seat and sighed, "Crazy bitch", he muttered. He then got out of the boat and began to walk around the island until his communicator beeped. He took it out and saw Silver on the monitor. "Silver."

"So you came this far huh?"

"Heh, I hate to break the bad news for yea but Tails is dead."

Silver raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well I was kinda suspecting that anyway."

"Where's Amy?"

"Oh you'll see her and she's still alive, but I'll never surrender her to you if that's what you're thinking."

He gritted his teeth, "I'll find her and bring her home! You won't stop me, Silver!"

He made an evil smile, "Oh but I will and soon you will see." He shut off his communicator and so did Shadow.

Shadow began to walk around the island until he heard a familiar cry.

"Shadow!"

Shadow began to look around, "Amy?" He followed her voice and soon he came to another part of the island with a searchlight and men dressed as soldiers. He looked around more and saw Amy being carried off through a door by the soldiers.

She took her fists and hit their backs as hard as she could but they never let go of her.

The soldiers went through the door and closed it behind them.

"Amy!" He shouted as he jumped over to where the soldiers were, making them hear and see him.

The soldiers turned to Shadow and began to chase after him.

He took out his handgun and began to shoot the soldiers in front of him. He saw one soldier behind him trying to hit him with a stun rod but he dodged it. He took out his handgun and shoot the soldier in his head making it fall off with a plagas taking the place of his head. "A plagas? These guys must work for Silver too." He shoot about five rounds into the plagas and it was then destroyed. Afterwards he started to shoot the rest of them until they didn't come anymore. He looked at the door that Amy was taken in and began to walk towards it until a big man came out of the door with a huge gun in his hands.

The gun the man was holding looked like a gatling gun. A huge and very powerful gun. The man walked towards Shadow and pointed his gun at him.

Shadow then ran behind an old building and waited for the powerful bullets to be launched out of the barrel of the gun.

The man pointed his gun at the building that Shadow was behind and began to shoot at it. No matter how many bullets he shot, the building was still standing and nothing went past it. He stopped shooting his gun and waited for Shadow to appear from the building.

Shadow quickly appeared from the building with his magnum in his hand. He pointed it at the man and shot him in his chest knocking him down on the ground.

The man was down for a while but he still got back up after a few seconds had passed.

Shadow then shot the man down on the ground again and this time he didn't get up for a long time. He walked up to his body and noticed that he wasn't breathing meaning that he had finally killed him. He placed his gun back in his pocket and walked through the door. Once he got through the door, he slowly walked down a small pathway but it was still outside. When he walked further, a rock had fell from a cliff above him. He quickly jumped back making the rock miss him. He angrily looked up at the cliff and saw about three men fleeing, "Figures." He continued to walk down the short pathway. Soon he found more men with crossbows in their hands. There was also flaming arrows in their weapons. He took out his handgun and tried to shoot them in the head but the bullet wouldn't go through because they were wearing bulletproof helmets. He then pointed his gun at their body and they had finally died. He then spotted a ladder. He climbed up the ladder and now he was at a higher level. He looked ahead and saw a big hill with more men on it. He reloaded his handgun and ran up the hill while shooting at the men. When he made it to the top of the hill, he looked back behind him and saw more of the soldiers still coming. He started to look around for something that could kill them easily until he found a huge wagon with barrels on it. He pointed his gun at the barrels and shot them making them explode with the wagon rolling down the hill at the ganados. He continued on and found a door. It was locked but the switch to unlock the door was right beside it. He pushed the switch and the door had unlocked. He went through the door and walked along a dark path until he spotted the merchant ahead of him. He sighed as he walked up to him, "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"Need anything, stranger?"

"Yeah more bullets for every gun I have", he took the money out of his pocket and gave it to the merchant. He waited for the merchant to give him what he asked for afterwards.

The crocodile placed the bullets in his hand, "Come back anytime."

Shadow continued to walk down the dark path and along the way he found more soldier ganados ahead of him. "Damn", he looked around for a door and soon he found one. He quickly ran into the building before the soldiers had shot him with one of their flaming arrows. He looked around the dark hallway he was in, "Where am I? I wonder if this is the place that they're keeping Amy." He started to walk down the dark hallway with caution. He could barely see what was in front of him. He saw a door on the left of him but it was locked and he couldn't get in. He didn't worry about that door so he walked ahead until he found another door that wasn't locked. He went in it and he saw a ganado wearing a spiked gas mask with a stun rod in his hand standing in a small part of the room.

The ganado came closer to him about to hit him with the rod until Shadow shot it out of his hand with his handgun.

It was obvious that the gas mask wasn't bulletproof so he pointed the gun at his head and the bullet went straight through the gas mask to his head, killing him. He went to the next part of the room and the room was full of rotten meat. The room even carried a horrible scent because of the meat. He studied the meat and saw the juices of the meat dripping on the floor making it wet filthy looking. He walked around the room with his handgun still in his hand. When he walked past a industrial oven, something just ran out of the oven and it was on fire. Shadow was just surprised by it and shot it until it fell on the dirty wet floor. He held his hand to his chest feeling his heart beating at a fast rate, "What the fuck was that thing?" He looked down at it and saw that it was one of the soldier ganados. He looked back in the oven he was in, "What was he doing in there?" He took his mind off the dead man and walked down a different hallway as he got deeper in the hallway, he heard Amy's voice once again.

"Shadow! Help me, Shadow!"

He started to look around, "Amy?" He heard Amy's voice coming from a door near him. He was about to go into the door until a huge man wearing a ton of armor around his body appeared in front of him holding a club with spikes all around it in his hand. He pointed his handgun at his head and started to shoot him while the huge man was walking up to him, but soon he noticed the gun wasn't working that much on him when he began to run towards him.

The man swung his club at Shadow, but instead he hit huge wooden crates because Shadow dodged it.

Shadow took out his magnum and shot at the man's head which was the only part of his body that was unprotected.

The man's head fell off and his body fell to the floor with it.

Afterwards Shadow quickly ran into the door where he heard Amy's voice. The room was filled with pictures of Amy. The pictures were hanging all over the walls. He then looked over to the monitors and saw one of the monitors on showing Amy banging her fists on a door in a small room. "Amy."

"Help me, Shadow!" She screamed. She kept hitting on the door until she saw a man standing beside her looking into her eyes. She slowly stepped away from him, but the man had pushed her on the floor. She screamed as she fell on the floor.

The man that pushed her saw a camera pointing at him with a red light on it. He knew that the camera was recording their every move. He looked over to the man standing over in the corner of the room and said something to him.

The man that was in the corner operated the switches to the camera making it cut off.

Shadow now couldn't see what they were doing with Amy anymore. He hoped that they weren't hurting her too badly. "Don't worry, Amy", he muttered. "I'm coming." He spotted another door in the room, so he went in it and the first thing he saw in the room was some kind of creature laying on an operating table. He could only look at the creature through the glass so he couldn't see a good view of the creature. He ignored the creature and saw another door in the room but it was locked. He saw a panel beside it, "Maybe this opens the door. Though I have no clue how to operate it. I should just guess and I'll hopefully get it right." He started to press buttons on it and soon the door had unlocked. He went in the door and the first thing he saw was a man laying on a bed with a crawling type of plagas on his back, but the plagas wasn't moving nor was the man. "What kind of things were they doing with the plagas?" He walked over to the other side of the room and saw a dead man sitting on the floor with fresh blood setting around him. He also saw a some kind of card in his hands. He took the card out of his hands and looked at the label on it. It read, 'Freezer Card Key.' "I guess this must go to a freezer." He then heard something crashing down on the floor outside of the door. He ran out the room and saw the creature that was laying on the operating table walking towards him with huge sharp fangs appearing from its mouth. He took out his handgun and started to shoot it anywhere in its body including its head and nothing worked. "What?" He took out his magnum and started to shoot it with that and even when its blood and insides bursted from its body, it was still coming.

The creature walked up to Shadow trying to grab him, but he ran over to the exit and ran out the room heading for the next door.

When he got to the next door, it felt cold. He figured it was the door that required the freezer key card. He took out the card and placed it in a small card slot. As he did it, he thought about the creature that he just faced, 'What happened? That fucker should have died...and with my most powerful weapon I had. What will I do if I run into that thing again? I don't even know how to stop it.' Once the door had unlocked, he went into the door and saw more of the creatures hanging from hooks on the ceiling. This time there was different kinds of creatures. He saw only one creature that resembled the one he saw. "Damn it. I got a bad feeling about this." He nervously walked around the room looking around. He walked into a different part of the room and saw a some kind of scope to a rifle in a glass storage. There was a valve on it to open it but it was frozen and it wouldn't turn. "There's got to be a switch somewhere around here." He started to walk around the room more, until he found a switch in another part of the room. He pushed the switch and the coldness in the room had faded. He went back to the valve and now he could finally turn it. He turned the valve and took the scope. He studied it wondering what it was for, "It goes to a rifle but what does it do?" He took out his rifle and placed the scope on it. He then started to look around the room one last time before he left and he found some kind of machine that could somehow rewrite cards. He took out the freezer card he still had and placed it in the machine. In a few seconds later, the machine had stopped. He took the card out of the machine and stared at the new label it had on it. It now read, 'Waste Disposal Card Key.' He stopped looking at it when he heard the door locking itself and the creature with the huge fangs dropped to the floor.

The creature stood from the floor and started to walk over to Shadow.

Shadow stepped back from the creature not knowing what to do. He couldn't go any further when his back met the door that was locked. He looked down at his rifle and wondered if that could defeat the creature. He pointed his gun at the creature and looked through the scope. He saw the creature's insides and saw three organisms inside of its body. His eyes widened, "My god. Are those the parasites? I can see them." He zoomed in on one and shot it making the creature step back some. He shot the next one and the creature started to move slower than it was at first. He shot the last one that was at the side of his head. He lowered his rifle and watched as the creature stopped walking towards him. Soon its insides exploded from its body and the body fluids splattered all over the floor and some got on Shadow as well. Shadow flung some of the juices off his body, "That's nasty." He heard the door unlock from behind him so he went out of the door and headed towards the door that needed the new card key he had. Soon he came to a door that had a bad smell flowing from the inside. "This must be that waste disposal door." He placed the card key in the card slot and waited for the door to become unlocked. As soon as it was unlocked, he went into the room and saw a control room. He looked through the glass of the room and saw ganados standing on the bottom floor looking around with weapons in their hands. They were all standing beside three big wastebins. He looked down at the control panels and saw two levers. He started to move them a bit and in the next room, he noticed that a huge machine like claw was moving. He started to get used to the controls in no time. He looked at the ganados and at a huge deep hole beside them. He smirked, "I wonder..." He adjusted the claw at a ganado that was just standing there. He made the claw pick the man up and let him drop into the huge deep hole that was beside them.

The other ganados knew what was happening, so they all started to hide behind wastebins.

Even though they were hiding behind the wastebins, Shadow could still pick them up with the mechanical claw. He started to pick the rest of the men up and throw them into the huge hole. Then he had to stop because someone had shut it off. "That's too bad and I was having so much fun."

The ganados started to run up to the control room with their crossbows in their hands.

Shadow confronted them with his handgun and shot them easily. After when he killed them all, he went to the bottom floor and saw the huge hole that he had thrown most of the ganados in. He looked down the hole while holding his node because it stunk so much. 'Could this lead to the lower levels?' He took his mind away from the hole and went through the next door. In the next room there was really nothing useful in there. There was no ganados so he just continued on to the next room. Once he got there he heard Amy's voice again.

"Shadow!" She screamed.

Shadow quickly ran down the short hallway and saw two huge men wearing armor on their bodies holding clubs with spikes all around it in their hands.

The two men and Amy saw Shadow standing there. They both approached Shadow while they had their weapons raised in the air.

Shadow quickly reloaded his magnum and shot both of their heads off their bodies. He watched as they melted into the floor then he had his attention on Amy. He smiled warmly at her and ran over to the door she was being held in. "Amy, are you okay? Did they hurt you? Cause if they did..."

"Shadow, I'm fine. Just get me out of here."

Shadow pulled on the handle to the door but it wouldn't open, "Damn, it stuck."

"It's not stuck. You need a card to open the door."

"Well that just makes things a lot more complicated."

"Shadow..." she said in a scared voice.

"Don't worry, Amy. I'll get you out of here. Just stay put and I'll come back for you."

She nodded slowly, "Please hurry."

Shadow went through the next door and now he was in a room with some ganados in it with X-rays showing some kind of weird bones. He didn't worry about the X-rays yet. He focused on the ganados in front of him.

The ganados were coming towards him with stun rods in their hands.

Shadow shot them with his handgun and soon they were all dead. Afterwards he looked at the X-rays again, "Are these showing the parasites?" He then left them and went down the stairs heading for the next door. He was now down a short hallway and nothing was very useful. He went through the next door and he was now in a lab room. He started to explore around the room a bit. While he was looking around, he spotted a monitor above him. He looked at the monitor and saw a come kind of creature approaching the room he was in. He took out his rifle, "Great, him again." He studied the creature on the monitor again and noticed something different about the creature this time. "Wait a minute, that's not the same creature I faced before." He heard the door open behind him. He turned around and saw the hideous creature approaching him.

The creature was not like the other one. This one had no eyes and his whole body was covered in spikes.

Shadow studied the creature and noticed that it had a card hanging from its side. 'That's the card I need to free Amy.' He pointed his rifle at the creature's body and looked through the scope. This creature really wasn't that different from the other. He had the same weak points like the other one. He shot the creature where the parasites were at. Soon the creature fell back a bit and his body exploded into pieces with his insides all over the floor. "I'll never get use to that." He walked over to the last remains of the creature and picked up the card from the creature's guts. He then decided to go back to Amy. He left the room and headed back to where Amy was being held. When he got to the door she was in, he placed the card in the card slot and the door had finally opened. He walked back into the room and saw Amy sitting on the floor with her head on her knees. "Amy."

She looked up at the black hedgehog in happiness, "Shadow." She got off the floor and walked up to him.

He smiled a bit, "Lets get out of here."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 5-2**

As Shadow and Amy was about to leave the room, a mysterious paper airplane had came through a small window and settled on the floor.

"What's this?" Shadow picked the paper up and started to read it. After he read it, he looked over to Amy with a small blush, "According to this we have to escape through the waste disposal vent."

Amy made a wide smile when she saw Shadow blushing, "Yeah, I bet it does, but that's not all the note says huh?"

Shadow quickly tore the paper into pieces before Amy could grab it and see what it had on it.

"Oh come on, Shadow! No fair! I wanted to see what was on it."

He let the small pieces of paper fall on the floor, "It was nothing okay. Lets just go."

Amy crossed her arms and started to follow Shadow out the room, "Fine."

Shadow was still blushing a bit because he was still thinking about the red lip mark that he saw on the paper. Without a doubt, he knew it was Rouge who did it.

When they were walking down the dark hallway, some ganados were standing near the next door supposedly guarding it.

Shadow reloaded his handgun and started to shoot at the ganados heads. Some shots had killed them with one bullet and some of them didn't because of the plagas on their heads.

Afterwards they made it to the waste disposal vent that was in the room with the wastebins in it. They both walked over to the deep hole that led to the next area.

Amy held her nose, "It stinks."

"Sure does", he looked over to her with a smile.

Amy shook her head, "No! No way, Shadow!"

He grabbed her hand, "Way." He and Amy jumped down the deep hole and fell on a pile of trash, but they were never hurt it seemed. Shadow got up from the pile of garbage and faced Amy looking pissed at him.

She was laying in the trash with her arms crossed, glaring at Shadow, "Are you out of your mind?"

"I knew you'd be fine if you landed on your ass."

She blushed in anger, "Why you..."

He held out his hand for her to take it.

She took his hand and noticed that her other hand was set on some kind of creature with spikes all over its body, but the creature wasn't moving. She slowly took her hand away from it, "Ugh, what the-"

Shadow quickly helped her up knowing that the creature wouldn't stay unconscious for long, "Hurry!"

They both came to a gate but it was locked.

Shadow spotted a lever on the side of the gate and pulled it down making the gate rise.

When the gate had rose, the creature that was laying in the pile of trash stood up and turned to Shadow and Amy.

Amy screamed, "What is that thing!"

"Long story", Shadow said as he took out his rifle and led Amy towards a new area. Before they could both continue, Shadow noticed that there was water in the way and they couldn't cross it without putting something in the water. He spotted a huge, heavy looking, red crate thinking that the crate was their only way of crossing. He looked back at the creature approaching them, 'I can't move that thing in the water with that ugly fucker on our tails.' He looked over to Amy, "Amy, get behind me."

She nodded and got behind him.

Shadow pointed his rifle at the creature and looked through the scope. He saw the three parasites and quickly shot at them killing the creature.

Soon the creature's insides had bursted and its fluids scattered all on the floor.

Amy's faced turned a pale green after seeing the way the creature had died, "I'm going to be sick."

Shadow took his mind off the dead body and walked over to the red crate, trying to push it into the water but it wouldn't budge.

Amy placed her hands on her hips as Shadow tried to move the heavy crate, "Pathetic, Shadow. Just pathetic."

He looked over to her in annoyance, "What's your problem?"

"Why can't you just ask me to help you. I mean its better than moving that heavy thing all by yourself."

"Fine. Amy could you please get your ass over here and help me move this?"

Amy sighed and crossed her arms as she walked over to him to help him, "That wasn't the way I wanted you to put it."

They both started to push the crate together and then the crate started to move. Soon they both pushed the crate into the water.

"We did it, Shadow", Amy said.

They both walked across the crate and was now on the other side. Ahead of them, they saw another creature with spikes around its body.

Shadow pointed his rifle at the creature and shot it in its weak spots.

The creature had died and the next door was unguarded.

They both ran over to the door, but it had another huge red crate in front of it.

Shadow and Amy pushed the crate out of the way and went through the door. When they went through the door, they saw more ganados in front of them down a short passage.

He took out his handgun, "I guess they were expecting us." He began to shoot most of them just to clear them out of the way.

They soon came into the next room and saw more ganados waiting for them in the next room. As they approached closer, Amy pointed at a pile of rocks noticing a door behind them, "Shadow, look. There's a door over there."

"Yeah but how are we suppose to get to it?"

Amy looked around and saw a lever in a small building being guarded by ganados. She looked up at the ceiling a saw a huge wrecking ball. She turned to Shadow, "Shadow, I have an idea. I need to get over to that lever over there." She pointed at the small building ahead of them.

Shadow took her hand and led her over to the small building while shooting at the ganados ahead of them with his handgun.

Once they got in there, Amy started to operate the lever which sent the wreaking ball crashing into the rocks that was in the way of the door while Shadow was watching out for any ganados that would appear and would try to hurt or take Amy away. Soon the wreaking ball smashed the rocks into pieces. Now they could both go through the door. They quickly went into the door before any other ganados came. They now found themselves in a dim long hallway. Both of them heard a familiar heavy breathing noise coming from ahead of them.

Amy grabbed Shadow by his arm, "Shadow, I heard that noise before and I don't like it."

"It's those things again", he and Amy slowly walked down the hallway until they ran into the creature with spikes around his body.

The creature walked towards them slowly while it was breathing heavily with agony.

Shadow took out his rifle and shot at the creature's weak points.

Its fluids exploded from its body and it then died a very painful death.

Soon Shadow and Amy came to a door with two switches on the side of the door.

'Two switches?' Shadow thought. He looked over to Amy, "Amy, take that switch over there."

She nodded and walked over to one of the switches while Shadow took the other.

They both noticed a green light above the door. When the green light turned red, they both pulled the levers down making the door unlock. They went into the door and saw a bulldozer.

Amy got in the driver's seat and looked back at Shadow getting on the back of it, "Leave it to me, Shadow."

"Yeah right", he muttered as Amy used the blade of the bulldozer to break down the wall in front of them.

Amy started to drive the bulldozer down a tunnel.

Everything seemed to go smoothly until they both heard voices from behind them.

Amy glanced at the back of the bulldozer and saw the ganados chasing them, "Shadow, behind us!"

Shadow spun around, took out his handgun, and started to shoot them before they jumped aboard the machine along with them.

The ganados started to back off for a moment making Shadow think they gave up.

Then a huge truck came from behind them acting like it was going to run into them.

"We're going to die!" Amy screamed.

Shadow took out his rifle and shot at the man that was driving the truck making the truck stop. He looked back at Amy noticing she was shaking a bit, "Amy, calm down. Nothing's going to happen to you. Just relax and concentrate on where you're going."

Amy tried to calm down and continued to operate the bulldozer.

Shadow looked behind him and saw more ganados coming. He took his handgun and shot at them, killing them all.

Afterwards the truck started back up and started to run into them again.

Shadow took his rifle and looked into the scope focusing on the new driver that took over the truck. He shot at his head and then the truck had hit the support beam to the tunnel.

The bulldozer had came into a room which had seemed that there was no where left to go.

Shadow walked up to her, "Now what?"

Amy pointed to a lever above them, "There's a lever up there. I'm leaving it to you."

"All right. Amy, stay here and just scream if you're in trouble."

She nodded and watched Shadow make his way towards the lever with him fighting some ganados while he was up there.

Shadow made it to the switch but before he could pull it down, he heard a scream from Amy.

"Shadow!"

Shadow looked down at her and saw a man approaching behind her with a stun rod in his hand. He pointed his handgun at his chest and shot him down. He quickly reloaded his gun and pulled the lever down making the platform that the bulldozer was on move towards the top. He jumped on the back of the bulldozer and waited for Amy to break the walls down that was in front of them. Once she broke them down, they went down another path and soon enough more ganados came.

The ganados dropped from the ceiling and chased them from the back.

Amy screamed as one dropped from behind her with a stun rod in his hand.

Shadow quickly spun around and shot him. He walked over to Amy to protect her from any more ganados that had dropped from the ceiling. He continued to shoot the rest of them until they stopped coming for some reason. He then heard another scream from Amy. He looked in front of them and saw a huge truck coming at them.

Amy pointed at it, "It's coming right at us!"

Shadow took his rifle and pointed it at the man who was driving it and shot him in the head making the truck go out of control. The truck was still coming at them so Amy steered the bulldozer over to the wall and crashed into it.

After the crash, Shadow got off the floor unharmed and found Amy laying on the floor. She looked okay, but she had a hard time getting off the floor. Shadow ran over to her and helped her up, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

He spotted a door ahead of them so he and Amy went through it.

Then they were both in a dark room with a merchant standing in the corner of the room. They approached the merchant.

Shadow took out money and gave it to the crocodile, "I just need more bullets."

The crocodile gave him the bullets, "Come back anytime."

There was another door ahead of them but before Shadow went through it, he saw money laying on a cabinet near it. He took the money and led Amy out the door. Then they both came into another room with little light coming through the ceiling. Ahead of them they saw a white hedgehog.

Silver glared at Shadow, "No more games, Hedgehog." He looked over to Amy and stared into her eyes, "You belong to me now, Amy."

Amy's head tilted to the floor and she looked up at Silver with red eyes.

"Come to me."

Shadow knew that Silver was controlling her with the parasite in her body somehow. He began to run up to Silver to stop him but Silver looked over to him and clenched his fist. Shadow then kneeled to the floor holding his sides like he was in pain. He was being controlled by the parasite in his body as well. He saw Amy walk past him and towards Silver. "A-Am...y", he groaned in pain. He took out a small tracking device and threw it onto the back of her dress while Silver wasn't looking. Shadow then fell to the floor still holding his sides while he watched Amy take Silver's hand.

They both walked out the room. Now with Silver gone, Shadow didn't feel pain anymore. He stood from the floor and looked at the door that Silver took Amy, "It-it's already begun."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 5-3**

Shadow quickly went through the door hoping that Silver didn't take Amy far.

Meanwhile in another room, a purple chameleon was leaning against the wall twirling his combat knife around in his hand while looking at a white bat leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. "Looks like the intruder doesn't give up that easy. As for you, I don't trust you nor does Eggman. If you try anything funny, I will not hesitate to kill you."

The bat smiled, "Humph, you know I knew Eggman long before you ever did."

"Yeah well that doesn't change a thing about you."

She laughed a bit as she walked towards the door, "Maybe. Maybe it doesn't. Who knows you'll just have to find out for yourself now won't you." She left the room leaving a frown on the chameleon's face.

Later, Shadow came into an engine room finding ganados waiting for him. He took out his handgun and reloaded it before walking any deeper in the room. As he was walking, a flaming arrow flew past him and hit the wall. He looked in the direction from where the arrow had came from and saw a man holding a crossbow in his hands inserting another flaming arrow in it. He pointed his gun at his head, "I don't think so."

When the man tried to raise his weapon before Shadow, it was too late. He had already been shot through his skull.

Shadow continued to walk around the room and shooting the ganados while at it. Soon he came to a door, so he decided to go through the door. All he saw in the next room, was an elevator leading to a higher area of the room. He got on the elevator and rode it to the top of the room. Once he got to the top, he had a bad feeling about the place. Somehow he knew it was some kind of trap. He then heard something behind him, so he took out his combat knife and quickly spun around but he saw nothing.

Suddenly someone came from behind him in a different direction and tried to stab him with a knife, but Shadow had moved in time making the killer miss him...well almost.

As Shadow kneeled to the floor, he spotted blood falling from the side of his face. He wiped some of the blood away from his face, stood from the floor, and looked over at the attacker discovering that he was a purple chameleon holding a bloody knife in his hands. His eyes widened with disbelief, "Espio!"

The chameleon started to walk around him while twirling his knife around in his hand, "I died in a crash two years ago. Is that what they told yea?"

He glared at the chameleon as he walked around him, "You're the one who kidnaped Amy aren't you?"

"You're not bad at guessing games I'll give you that. Of course guessing can also give you misfortune. Even for your life", he quickly came at Shadow swinging his knife around. As Espio tried to swing the knife at Shadow, Shadow took his knife and blocked his.

Shadow tried to stab his knife into Espio's neck, but he backed away. He stepped back as well, "Why did you do it?"

"Just to earn Silver's trust is all." He took the blade of his knife and tried to cut him again, but it was blocked by Shadow's knife.

The impact by each other's knives made them fall off the floor and onto the next area of the room. They both landed on their feet and looked back at each other.

Shadow gritted his teeth in anger, "You got her involved just for that!" He ran up to him and cut him deep in his chest.

Espio just smiled and ran up to Shadow trying to stab his knife in his neck, but Shadow tried to push it away from him. He took Shadow by his arm and kicked him in his back making him fall to the floor and drop his knife as well. He walked up to him, "All for Umbrella's sake."

"Umbrella?" He said in an exhausted voice.

"Almost let it slip. Die, Shadow!" He jumped over to Shadow and tried to stab him in his chest.

Shadow tried his best to lure the knife away from him but he got weaker and weaker. Soon he started to ease off the knife until a bullet from a gun shot the knife away from Espio's hand.

Espio looked around until he saw a female white bat holding a handgun in her hand, "What do you know. It's the bitch in the red dress."

She cracked a smile as she tightened her grip around her gun, "Looks like I got the upper hand here."

Espio quickly ran out of the room before Shadow and Rouge teamed up and tried to kill him.

Rouge jumped down to Shadow and placed her gun back in her garter, "So you two knew each other?"

Shadow stood from the floor and picked up his knife from the floor, "More or less. Why did you help me anyway?"

"You think this is shocking, just wait. I'm full of surprises", she jumped off the floor and left the room as well.

When Shadow was about to leave the room, his communicator beeped. He took out his communicator and saw Silver on the monitor.

"Did you enjoy your reunion with your long lost friend?"

"As a matter of fact I did."

"Good and just to make things better for you, I'll introduce you to IT."

"IT?"

He nodded, "Yes, IT should give you a nice warm welcome." He laughed and turned off his communicator and so did Shadow.

"I got a bad feeling about this...IT", Shadow continued to walk on. He found another door and went in it. He saw nothing special in that room. All he saw was another door. He went through the door and found himself in a very narrow hallway leading to another door at the end. Somehow he had a bad feeling. It seemed just too easy. He slowly walked down the hallway until he immediately stopped when he saw lasers in front of him making different patterns. 'Damn it. Lasers.' He quickly ran through the lasers before they had sliced him into pieces. He continued to walk down the hallway until he saw little devices on the both sides of the walls. He nervously walked through them when all of a sudden the devices created many lasers that were coming at him. Shadow quickly found an opening in the middle of the lasers and jumped through it making the lasers miss him and continue their way down the hallway. Before the lasers came back, Shadow ran up to the door and tried to open it but it was electronically locked. He spotted a control pad beside the door. He pushed a button and it said that the door was unlocking and it would take a moment. He quickly spun around to check on the lasers and saw them coming back at him in a great speed. He suddenly ran up the door and jumped back down making the lasers miss him. Then the door had automatically opened and Shadow could go through it. He was now in some kind of throne room. He looked around and didn't see anything. He just sat in a soft comfortable chair and placed his arm on the arm rest and his hand on the side of his face, "Great a dead end. Now what?" He then heard a noise from behind him. He stood up from the chair and looked behind it seeing a secret elevator. He got on the elevator and rode it down to the lower level. Once he got to the new area, it looked like he was underground again. Ahead of him he saw a huge door. He went through it and saw something like a maze in front of him except it looked like it small sections of it hanging from the ceiling. He walked closer and in the water he saw a blinking red light. He picked it up and noticed that it was the tracking device that he had thrown on Amy. Silver must have saw it and got rid of it. He was now getting worried about her even more, "Amy..." All of a sudden, he heard a noise from beside him. He looked over and heard something racing through the rocks. He stepped back a bit and saw a huge monster with an extremely long tongue moving around from its mouth and its hands were like tentacles. Shadow ran into the maze like section with the creature following him.

When he got there, the creature had jumped down from the ceiling and stood in front of him. "So...you must be IT."

The creature growled at him and began to walk towards him.

Shadow took out his handgun and quickly started to run around the huge maze trying to find a way out before the creature had killed him, "I guess that's a yes." He ran towards the back of the first section of the maze and saw a huge red door. He opened it and it seemed to have led him to another section of the maze. He jumped on the next section and watched as the first part of the maze fell into the dark deep hole. He had hoped that the creature had fell along with it. He took his mind off the creature and started to walk around the second part of the maze looking for another red door.

All of a sudden, the creature had jumped down from the ceiling and swung its tentacles at Shadow, but he had jumped back. Then a huge scissor like thing had grown on the creature's back. The sharp points and blades looked dangerous so Shadow had to just try to stay away from it as much as possible. When he finally got to the door, he opened it and there was a hook setting outside of the door. He jumped and grabbed onto the hook. He watched the last section of the maze dropped into the dark hole along with the creature. He then jumped over to the next area and spotted a door ahead of him. He walked towards the door about to go into it, until he heard the creature's growl arising from the deep hole it fell in. He looked over at the hole and saw the creature crawling out the hole at a fast rate. Shadow ran away from the door and ran into another area with the creature following him. When he made it, he noticed the way he came to get into there had a gate over it so he couldn't escape. He looked back at the creature approaching him, "I guess it all ends here." He took out his magnum and pointed it at the creature's chest. He shot three rounds into his chest, but the creature never slowed down it seemed. As he shot more bullets into him, the creature came closer and closer.

It walked up to Shadow and used its sharp blades on its back to attack Shadow, but he kneeled to the ground and ran over to another side of the area to shoot him in a far distance.

He shot more bullets into it until the creature fell to the ground and its insides bursted out from its body. Shadow looked back at the gate and saw it go back down in the ground. He walked out of the area and went through the door. He then saw stairs leading to a ladder. He walked up the stairs and climbed up the ladder. He was in another room and all the room had in it was another ladder. He went up the ladder and found himself outside again. He saw a building ahead of him, but he couldn't go to it because a fence was in the way. He walked over to a cliff, looked down it, and saw some soldiers walking around tents set up around the area. He jumped down the cliff and confronted the men while easily shooting them out of the way. When he cleared them out of his way, he saw another way out, but a fence was there as well. He started to check in the tents until he found one with a hole in it. He spotted a ladder leading down the hole so he climbed down and was on a small railroad. He walked down the pathway and saw a merchant ahead of him. He walked up to him, took out some money from his pocket, and gave it to him. "I need more bullets."

The merchant took the money and gave Shadow more ammunition, "Heh, heh, come back anytime."

Beside the merchant, Shadow spotted a ladder leading above the underground area. He climbed up the ladder and was outside again, but this time he was on the other side of the fences. Ahead of him, he saw old buildings looking like they would collapses to the ground any minute. He walked towards the old buildings and suddenly saw a red laser on his shoulder. He looked at where the laser had came and saw Espio standing on the other side of the old buildings pointing a machine gun at his shoulder.

He smirked, "Finally we can end this."

"Espio."

"You know, the only way to get out of this place is if you obtain three insignias. There's one in the north and one in the east."

"And let me guess, you got the last one."

He laughed a bit under his breath.

"Espio, no. Don't you see? If you obtained power from Silver, there's no doubt that you're being used."

Espio refused to believe that was true, "Shut up! Just shut up, Shadow!" He pulled the trigger to his gun and tried to shoot Shadow.

Shadow ran and took cover behind an old huge rock knowing that he would have to kill Espio to get that last insignia. He had to do it...for Amy.

Espio continued to shoot at the rock trying to break it apart.

Shadow knew that the rock wouldn't last for long. He quickly took out his handgun and ran from behind the rock. He ran around the old area and started to look for the first insignia while trying to get away from Espio. He came to a gate, but he couldn't open it. He looked around and found a lever behind him. He pulled it down and the gate had opened. He went through the gate and saw a small stone with a lion carved into it. He picked it up and studied it, "This must be one of the insignias."

"Heh, you got it." A voice said from above him.

He looked up and saw Espio standing on top of the building with his arms crossed and his knife in one of his hands, "Espio, it doesn't have to be this way."

"So you say."

Shadow had to give up on him. Espio just wouldn't listen to him no matter how hard he tried, "Fine Espio, if you won't listen then I'll just have to kill you."

He pointed his knife at him, "Yes, a challenge from you will indeed make a difference." He stood in a fighting stance while Shadow placed the first piece of the insignia in his pocket. He jumped down from the building and ran up to Shadow.

Shadow took out his knife and hit Espio's knife out of his hand.

Espio watched as his knife flew in the air and landed over to the other side of him. He looked back at Shadow and smirked. He pulled out his machine gun and pointed it at Shadow's chest.

Shadow quickly ran back out the gate and ran around the ruins trying to find the next insignia. He soon came to a tower. He decided to look for the insignia in there. He ran up the stairs and then he found himself on top of the tower. He looked around until he spotted another small stone with a carving of a snake on it. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket, "That's two. Now all I have to do is get the last one."

"You'll have to beat me if you want that last insignia", a voice said from above him.

Shadow looked up and saw Espio glaring at him, "Just give it up, Espio. You and I both know that this fight is a huge waste of time."

"Somehow I doubt that. Witness my outstanding power." He held his hand in the air and then something weird had happened to him. It was some kind of plagas with a blade on it had taken over his whole arm. "The ultimate power!"

Shadow was disgusted that Espio had made a deal with Silver for more power. The outcome of the results had almost made Espio similar to Silver. "Espio, you have completely lost it."

Espio looked down at him with a glare, "Prepare for your death, Shadow." He jumped down with his arm blade pointed at Shadow. He struck down at him but missed because Shadow had jumped back. He faced Shadow, "To make things more interesting, I placed dynamite all around this tower."

"Wow, it does sound a lot more interesting", he said with sarcasm.

"Enough talk. Time to show you my real power." He ran up to Shadow trying to stab him with it, but he kneeled to the ground making the point of the blade miss him.

Shadow took his foot and kicked Espio's ankle making him fall to the ground, but he got back up pretty fast. He jumped back and took out his machine pistol. He pointed the laser of the gun at his chest about to shoot him.

Espio knew what he was going to do, 'Not so fast, Shadow.' The blade of his arm grew wider and it now looked like a shield. He took it and covered almost all of his body with it. The only parts that were unprotected were his legs.

Shadow shot at the shield, but his bullets couldn't get through it. He stopped shooting and realized that the only weak spot he had were his legs. He pointed his gun at his legs and shot them making Espio fall to the ground letting his guard down. He was now an open target. He pointed his gun at his chest and shot him there.

After about twelve rounds to his chest, Espio yelled with pain and fell to the ground with blood emerging from his chest.

Shadow slowly walked up to his dead body and saw the last insignia laying beside him. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket. He then remembered about the dynamite and thought that it might go off any minute, "Oh shit! The dynamite! I gotta find that door and fast." He jumped off the tower and began to look for the door. It didn't take him very long to find it. Once he found it, he placed all three pieces in the door and went through it. Once he closed the door behind him, he heard the explosion from the dynamite. He closed his eyes with sadness knowing that Espio's dead body was now blown to pieces, 'Espio, what happened to you? You used to be a good guy. Rest in peace, friend.'


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 5-4**

When Shadow walked further, he was interrupted when his communicator beeped. He took it out and saw Silver on the monitor trying to look sad.

"Oh so sorry, Shadow. I know it must have been sad to kill Espio like that."

Shadow was silent for a moment, "No, you're the one that's going to be sad", he said in an angry tone.

"He wanted our power so I gave it to him."

"This isn't over, Silver. Not by a long shot."

He shook his head slightly, "No, Shadow. I'm afraid it is all over. Well...for you anyway." He shut off his communicator and Shadow did the same.

He walked up to a large field while kicking the dirt around on the ground, "Asshole." He was about to walk further, until he saw a swarm of soldiers ahead of him. He hid behind a wooden board and took out his handgun, "Damn! These guys just don't quit." Then a light from the night sky shone on him, he even heard a helicopter noise. The radio from his pocket beeped. He took it out and placed the receiver in his ear.

"Hey what's up? The name's Mike", a voice said from the radio.

"Heh, it's about time."

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught in traffic. Now lets take out these fuckers shall we."

"Yeah, lets do it." As Shadow headed for the ganados, the helicopter began to shoot at some of them with the gun on the side of it. He shot some of them, but the helicopter's guns seemed a lot more powerful which made him shoot more. Soon after they killed all the ganados, they came to a different area with a cliff near them and to make matters worse more ganados were waiting for them. Shadow leaned against a very old and huge support beam that was barely standing from the ground just like the rest of them. He looked at the ganados walking towards him, "Shit." He pointed his handgun at them and began to shoot them until Mike's voice had came from the radio.

"Don't bother, Shadow. I got this." Mike pulled the trigger to the guns on the helicopter and shot at them trying to get every one.

Many of the ganados fell to the ground dead with their blood still flying in the air afterwards.

Mike stopped shooting them and had his eyes on the last one standing.

The last soldier stood there in relief that he was the only one that never got shot. Then in front of him, a huge support beam had fell on top of him crushing his bones killing him.

Shadow talked into the receiver, "Great shooting. After when this is over, drinks are on me."

"Heh, I know a pretty good bar."

Then not far from him, Shadow heard a strange loud noise. He turned and saw Silver with one of the soldier ganados holding a rocket launcher in his hands from above him. He looked back at the helicopter and watched it get shot down by the powerful impact of the rocket.

The helicopter fell from the sky and landed on the shore of the island.

He ran over to the cliff and saw fire surrounding the severely damaged helicopter. He looked down at the cockpit of it and didn't see Mike. He figured his body must have exploded along with the helicopter. He angrily looked back at Silver walking away with the soldier ganado by his side. He gritted his teeth, "Silver, you're next I swear it." Then his communicator beeped. He took it out and saw Silver on the monitor with am evil smile on his face.

"So much for your ticket home huh?"

"Fuck you asshole!"

"Sorry Shadow, I'm just not comfortable with the government around. I really had no choice. Well anyway, I just wanted to let you know that the parasite inside of your body is growing rapidly. If this continues then you will soon be under my complete control."

"Get over yourself, snow white cause that ain't happening."

His smile faded a bit, "You'll see soon enough." He shut his communicator off and so did Shadow.

He then had his attention on a door near an old building. He walked through the door and found a ladder leading down to another area. He jumped down and found Rouge looking around the room.

The room had nothing much to it, the ceiling was acting like it was about to fall apart and there was only one light hanging from the ceiling.

He looked over to the white bat and then he held his sides like he was in pain.

Rouge looked over to Shadow with worry, "Shadow, are you okay?"

His pain then went away and stepped away from Rouge a bit, "Yeah, I'm fine", he said in an exhausted voice. Then his pain had came back to him and this time it was a lot worse.

Rouge got even more concerned with him, "Shadow!"

His pain had strangely stopped again. He looked over to Rouge with his eyes glowing.

Rouge had knew something was wrong with him when he started to walk over to her in a strange way.

Shadow then grabbed her neck and tried to suffocate her.

She tried her best to get him off her, but he had a pretty strong grip around her neck. She then grabbed a small pocket knife out of her garter and stabbed it in his leg.

Shadow yelled as the knife was stabbed deep in his flesh. He was clearly now out of the parasite's control for now.

Rouge still didn't want Shadow near her at the moment so she kicked him off her with her knee.

Shadow fell to the ground and quickly got back up facing Rouge, "I-I'm sorry, Rouge."

Rouge placed her hand around her neck trying to breathe. It was a relief that she didn't die from him. She took her hand from her neck and looked over to Shadow taking some kind of pills. She had no idea what they were for, but she had an idea that it helped to reduce the parasite from spreading any faster in his body. "Shadow, you have to get that parasite out of your body."

He placed the bottle of pills back in his pocket and looked over to Rouge, "I know, but first I have to save Amy."

Rouge was a little jealous of Shadow talking about Amy a lot. She was wondering if he had any feelings about her. She then took her mind off the subject and walked towards a door that was in the room, "Lets spilt up", she then walked out the door.

After when she left, he went out the same door and found himself in a dark hallway while hearing a strange and familiar breathing noise. He took out his rifle and reloaded it, "It's gotta be those things again." He walked down the dark hallway slowly while looking at the small jail cells on each side. Ahead of him, he finally saw the monster with huge fangs appearing from his mouth walking up to him. Shadow pointed the rifle at the monster's body and looked through the scope. He saw the monster's weak spots and shot at them until the monster finally collapsed to the floor with its insides exploding from his body. Afterwards Shadow found another door in front of him. He went through the door and ended up in a huge room with many ganados standing around in different places ready to attack him. He took out his handgun and began to shoot the soldiers from the higher places.

The soldiers fell to the floor and died. The rest of them walked up to Shadow with crossbows, stun rods, and flails in their hands.

Shadow smiled feeling assured that this would be easy. He started to point his handgun at them and began to shoot them all, until he could find a door that would lead him out of the room. When he finally found the door, he quickly went through it before they had called more of them to attack him. He walked down a short hallway until he saw another door in front of him, but this time it was guarded by two huge ganados wearing armor and clubs with spikes around it in their hands. "Great these guys again." As they started to approach him, he took out his magnum and shot them in their heads with ease.

The two huge ganados fell to the floor and melted.

Now that the door was unguarded, Shadow could go through it. He went through the door and he was now in some kind of huge room with a lot of machines in it. Ahead of him, he saw a pink hedgehog standing in a small capsule unconscious. He gasped, "Amy!" He ran up to her, but a white hedgehog had walked up to the capsule before he could. "Silver, get out my way!"

He laughed deeply, "I don't think so. If you want her, you'll have to kill me first."

"Heh, something I wanted to do ever since I met you." He took out his handgun and shot him with it. Even though the bullets had sunk into his flesh, he saw no blood or any signs of pain on Silver. "What the-"

The hedgehog had stood there with his body shaking a bit.

Before Shadow knew it, he saw the bullets that he shot into Silver fall onto the floor, "I don't believe it."

He laughed again, "Now my turn." He held his hand up at Shadow and clenched it into a fist.

Shadow then dropped his gun to the floor and fell to his knees yelling in pain.

Silver laughed as he was showing his signs of agony, "You can't resist my power, Shadow. You can't escape it."

On the second floor of the room, Rouge was looking at the fight take place and saw Shadow practically dying in front of her eyes, "Shadow, no!" She took out her machine gun, pointed it at Silver's back, and began to shoot him.

Silver immediately took his mind away from Shadow and looked over to Rouge shooting at him. He smiled letting her know that her gun was no match for his incredible power. He began to approach her while she kept shooting at him.

Shadow tried to get off the floor quick and took advantage of Rouge's distraction. He picked his gun off the floor, ran over to Amy, and opened the capsule she was in.

The capsule had opened and Amy had fell into Shadow's arms slowly waking up. "Sh-Shadow..."she said in a soft voice.

He didn't bother for her to walk because he had knew that she would be walking pretty slow, so he carried her. "It's all right, Amy. You'll be fine."

Silver turned away from Rouge and saw Shadow carrying Amy out the room, "No!" He rose his hand towards Shadow once again trying to control him.

Shadow tried his best to resist the pain, but it was getting worse and worse by the moment.

Rouge had to stop him from controlling Shadow. She glanced around the room looking for something to stop him with until she spotted a red barrel that probably contained gas in it. She shot at it and then the barrel had exploded immediately making everything else explode in the room.

Silver took his mind off Shadow making him have the strength to carry Amy again.

They both ran out the door in the room before they had died in the explosion and came into another short hallway.

Shadow set Amy on the floor thinking that she could stand on her own now. His legs felt weak and wanted to collapse to the floor, but he didn't. He leaned against the wall panting heavily.

Amy slowly looked over to Shadow trying to get himself together, "Shadow, are you okay?"

He shook his head slightly, "Not really."

She smiled and ran over to him hugging him, "Thanks for saving me, Shadow."

He weakly pushed her away from him, "You can't thank me yet. I still gotta get you home remember?"

She nodded and watched Shadow take his body away from the wall, "Lets continue." He walked down the hallway towards another door.

"Right", she followed him down the hallway towards the door.

They went through the door and was outside of the building, but saw another door leading to another part of the building. They went into the door and ended up in a room with a strange machine in it.

Amy stared at it with curiosity, "What is that?"

Shadow walked over to the controls and turned the machine on, "It looks like this machine can take the parasites out of our bodies."

"Really?" Amy asked excitedly.

Shadow walked over to the machine and faced her, "Only one way to find out."

She was afraid that Shadow would die from the machine. It didn't look very safe, "Shadow."

He got in the machine and turned to her, "I'll be fine. Just operate it."

She slowly nodded and started to operate the strange machine. The tools on the machine pointed towards Shadow's chest and then a weird light had sunk into him making him move around in pain a bit. She looked away from Shadow and saw on the monitor that the parasite in his body was moving around. She looked away from the monitor and back at Shadow hoping that he wouldn't die from getting the parasite removed from him. She looked back at the monitor and saw the parasite explode into millions of pieces. Afterwards the machine stopped and Shadow had got out of the machine panting a bit.

He walked up to her slowly still a little hurt from the battle with Silver and the machine. He tried to smile at her, "That wasn't so bad."

"Shadow, I'm scared. What if I die?"

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Look, if you don't get that parasite out of your body you will die."

Amy looked to the floor a bit then faced Shadow again.

"Just do me a favor and get in the machine...for me. You won't die I promise."

She smiled a bit and decided to get in the machine.

Shadow then started to operate the machine. Once he did, Amy started to move around and groan in pain. Shadow stressfully watched as it happened. He hated seeing her like that, but it was the only way to get the parasite out of her body. 'Hang on, Amy. Almost done.' He looked on the monitor and saw the parasite shatter into pieces. When the machine stopped, Shadow ran over to her and wondered if she would be all right. "You okay."

She had a faint smile on her lips, "Never better."

Shadow then made a smirk, "Now that those things are out of our bodies, I got some unfinished business with the jerk that planted the parasites in our bodies in the first place."

**N/A: Sorry another busy week. School shopping is a drag.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 6-1**

Amy nodded with agreement, "Yeah lets go for it." She followed Shadow out of the room and was now outside.

They both also saw a nearby elevator.

Amy followed Shadow towards the elevator, until he turned to her with a serious look, "What is it, Shadow?"

"Something doesn't feel right. Amy, wait here."

She nodded slightly, "Okay just be careful."

Shadow got on the elevator and rode it towards the top. When he got to the top, he saw Rouge tied in rope hanging from a long piece of metal. "Rouge!"

She looked over to him with a slight smile, "Shadow..."

"Hang on. I'm going to get you down."

"I don't think so", a familiar voice said.

Shadow looked beside him and saw a white hedgehog standing there, "Silver!"

"You've interfered for the last time", he held his hand out at Shadow trying to control him but nothing happened, "Huh? What's this?"

Shadow took out his knife and pointed it at him, "Sorry, but I'm not your bitch anymore."

The hedgehog gritted his teeth in frustration.

Shadow turned to Rouge and threw the knife at the rope she was hanging from, cutting it.

Rouge had safely landed on the ground and faced Shadow with gratitude, "Thanks, Shadow."

"Anytime, bat girl."

Silver clenched his fists in anger as he glared at Shadow, "Damn you, Shadow! You ruin everything!"

He crossed his arms, "Lets just call it my job."

"You...fool! How...dare you cross me! Now you're going to regret it!" He then began to transform into some kind of monster. He looked like a four legged giant eyeball.

The dark sky had then started to pour down rain on them.

Shadow walked up to the monster while taking out his magnum, 'Looks like this is it.'

Rouge watched from above looking at the fight about to take place, "Don't die on me, Shadow", she muttered.

Shadow pointed his gun at one of the monster's legs and shot at it making it kneel to the ground. He ran around it while shooting at the rest of its legs.

The monster fell to the ground too weak to get up right away.

Shadow quickly jumped on its back, took out another knife and stabbed it in its eye.

The creature immediately got back up trying to get Shadow off.

Shadow fell to the ground dropping his knife.

While he was down, the monster walked up to him about to finish him off until a rocket launcher was dropped from the sky and fell near Shadow.

Shadow looked at it and back at Rouge thinking that she probably threw it.

She looked back at him, "Shadow, use it!"

He gave her a quick nod and took it off the ground. He ran far from the creature before firing it. The rocket launcher was a very powerful weapon if he fired it at the monster close up, then he would have blown up with him. Once he got to the right location, he picked up the heavy weapon and pointed it at the monster still coming at him. He pulled the trigger and the powerful rocket had rushed out the barrel. The powerful blow from the release of the rocket made Shadow fall to the ground.

The rocket charged towards the monster and hit it directly in the eye.

The monster screeched in horrible pain and fell to the ground with huge burn marks all over its body.

The dark sky with rain started to clear with the morning sun rising.

Shadow smiled with happiness and dropped the huge rocket launcher to the ground. As he dropped the weapon, he looked beside it and saw the plasma sample that Silver had dropped before he died. He bent down and picked it up, "It's finally over." He then heard a gun click and felt something cold and hard touching the back of his head. He couldn't turn his head, but he knew it was Rouge.

"Sorry, Shadow", she said innocently. "But I need that more than you do."

Shadow slowly stood from the ground with his hands held in the air. He carefully gave the sample to Rouge, "Rouge, you do know what this is right?"

She took it out of his hand and smiled, "Humph." She took the gun away from his head, ran towards the ledge of the platform, and jumped off it.

Shadow ran over to the ledge and looked down trying to find her. He then saw a helicopter rising from the bottom with Rouge in it with her legs crossed and a wide smile on her face.

She waved the small tube around in her hand a bit, "Don't worry, Shad. I'll take good care of this."

"Rouge!"

"I'm getting the boot and I think you should too", she took out a small detonator and pushed a button on it.

"Oh hell no!"

She took out a key with a small stuffed bear on it with a blue ribbon around its neck. "Here", she threw the key at Shadow.

He caught the key and glanced at it then back at Rouge.

She waved her hand at Shadow, "Later, handsome." The helicopter then took off into the sky.

Shadow looked back at the key and studied the brown bear keychain on it, "Very cute", he said in a cold voice. He placed the key in his clenched fist and started to run towards the elevator to find Amy. Once he reached the elevator, he rode it down and soon he found Amy just waiting for him.

Once he got off the elevator, Amy ran up to him with a face full of hope, "Shadow, did you-"

Shadow quickly grabbed her hand and led her down a small tunnel, "No time. The island's gonna blow up."

Amy's eyes widened, "What! Well did you kill Silver?"

"Yeah, but that's not important right now. We have to get out of here."

Soon they both came to the end of the tunnel and the rest of the way was covered in water.

Shadow easily spotted a jet ski floating in the water. He quickly got on it and started it with the key Rouge gave him. He looked over to Amy noticing she was just standing there looking at him. "What the fuck are you waiting for! Get on!"

Amy quickly got on and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hang on!" Shadow began to drive the jet ski through the dark tunnel trying to avoid any rocks that was in the way. While he was doing that, they noticed the island starting to blow up in different places.

Amy checked behind them and saw water charging towards them. She screamed, "Shadow!"

Shadow looked back a bit and saw the water as well, "I know. Just hang on."

Amy held Shadow tighter not wanting to fall off.

Shadow soon saw the sun's light at the end of the tunnel, but he had to jump on a ramp because there was rocks blocking the rest of the way.

"We're not going to make it!" Amy screamed.

"Yes we will!" He accelerated the jet ski and pulled back making the jet ski jump over the rocks, soon they had both made it out of the tunnel.

When the jet ski landed back in the water, Amy had lost her grip around Shadow and fell in the water.

Shadow noticed and started to look around for her, "Amy! Amy!"

Amy then arose from the water and looked around for Shadow, "Shadow!"

Shadow heard her voice from behind and looked over to her with a smile. He went over to her and helped her out of the water and onto the jet ski.

She put her arms around Shadow again and looked back at the island watching it blow into pieces, "Looks like it's over."

"...Yeah, it's over."

Amy quickly changed the subject, "So uh, Shadow. After when we get back, you wanna hang out or something?"

Shadow gave her a strange look, "Sorry, but if it's a date I'm pretty much spoken for."

Amy's ears flopped down, "Oh you're...married?"

He shook his head, "No, I actually don't have anyone yet but...she'll always be with me. She's like a part of me I can't let go."

Amy frowned at the comment, "Is she that woman in the red dress?"

He blushed at the comment not wanting to tell her who it really was but it was pretty obvious, "Please don't jump to conclusions and don't get upset with me."

Amy sighed, "I'm not upset, Shadow. There are other guys. Besides...a guy like you should never be alone."

He gave her a wide and friendly smile, "Thanks, Amy." Then he heard something beep in his pocket. He took out his communicator and saw Cream on the monitor with a relieved look on her face.

"Finally the line's jack free."

"Cream, I'm so glad to see you right now."

"Uh you have to fill me in on this one."

"Long story short. I rescued the subject and we're heading home."

Cream smiled brightly, "You did it, Shadow! I'm so proud of you and so will everyone else."

"Thanks I'll catch you later", he shut off his communicator and placed it back in his pocket. He faced Amy again, "I guess we should get moving."

Amy's eyes glistening in the sun's light as she smiled and made a nod. She held onto Shadow as he drove the jet ski down the long, huge ocean.

**N/A: Phew, finally done. Now that this is finished I'll start working on my next story Preschool Crush which will be up very soon...hopefully.**


End file.
